The Evening Light of Noonvale
by Mousieboy232
Summary: 18 Seasons have past and Brome is now the Chieftain of Noonvale, along with his wife, Sharon, and their little daughter, Rose. Everything seems to be peachy, but when an old nemesis of his had a son, named Damien. Brome has to travel back to where it all began to put an end to Damien and his army. Brome must destroy Marshank or allow Damien to finish what his father started.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It had been 18 seasons since the fall of Marshank, and the deaths of Rose, Felldoh, and Badrang, and it had been over 5 seasons since a few of the brave creatures that stood up against Badrang had finally passed away. They were Barkjon and Grumm Trencher. The warm spring breeze gusted through the small village, inside on of the cottages was Brome, now Brome Voh, who finally reached adulthood, was the hidden village's Chieftain and its doctor. He was slightly sinewy and he wore a brown habit. He held a tiny infant mouse in his paws, it was a tiny female mouse snuggled in her blanket. Brome's wife, Sharon walked in carrying a basket full of boysenberry scones and a holding a flask of blueberry cordial. She saw the healer mouse cradling their daughter, the young infant's name was Rose, in honor of his late sister, Laterose of Noonvale. Sharon pulled up a chair and watched as her little one suckled on her left thumb claw.

"What a beauty, she is. She has her father's eyes."

"Well, she has her mother's face."

The two smiled at each other and exchanged a kiss.

Outside of the cottage, Ballaw de Quincewold pushed an elderly Rowanoak in her oaken wheelchair, the two were both getting grey in the whiskers and they felt their seasons were coming to a close. The two met fine beasts to help bring new life into the world. Ballaw was dressed in a luscious green habit, while Rowanoak donned a beautiful gown. The retired warriors watched their grandchildren play in the orchards.

"What a pair of young rogues, eh, wot?"

"I second that, Ballaw, once they're older they'll make excellent warriors."

"I have a suspicion that you may be right, old girl."

"Speaking of warriors, I wonder how Martin is doing?"

"To be honest, I haven't got a blinkin' clue. However, I do have a feeling that he is safe somewhere."

The two old friends watched as their grandchildren played, laughed, and were merry.

Nearby the lake, Keyla and Tullgrew were the new skippers, Keyla wore a blue short sleeved belted tunic with a cyan blue scarf wrapped around his neck, and Tullgrew wore a green and blue gown with a red headdress. They two also had young ones, twins. A male otter and a female one. They named them Martin Skipper and Jewel Skipper. Keyla docked their ship to the coast, he and Tullgrew tied their ship to a wooden post, they did many sailor knots, so that their ride wouldn't get away.

"Phew, now the boat shan't be drifting away."

"I second that, come on, let's see how young Brome and Sharon are doing."

The pair held their young otter pups' paws and lead them up the cliff to Noonvale.

However, far from Noonvale and near the ruins of Marshank was a group of vermin lead by a tall burly stoat with brown fur, clad in a emerald green hooded cloak, a belted blue tunic and a steel broadsword at his hip. Near the stoat's right was a tall, slightly sinewy fox clad in a white blouse, brown trousers, and a red sash around his waist, as a makeshift belt. He had a full quiver of arrows and a longbow slung around his shoulders. Standing to the stoat's left was a somewhat tall searat, he donned a black vest, adder skin belt and a pair of long daggers on both sides of his waist. The three and their army of vermin marched through the woods, when they got out of the forest, the stoat Commander smiled and responded.

"There she is, boys. Fortress Marshank, my father's home and soon to be mine."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pallum watched his son and daughter play with Ballaw and Rowanoak's grandchildren. The elder looking Pallum grew long whiskers and a furry mustache. He wore a more luscious looking habit than the robe he wore back when he helped Martin defeat Badrang. The two offspring he and his wife, Teasel, named them were Gemini and Florence. Gemini was their daughter, she had her mum's eyes and attitude but her dad's fur color, while their son Florence, had more of his mum's face, but father's fur, eyes, and personality. Pallum placed his paws in the large habit sleeves and smiled as their kin were playing chase with the young hares and badgers. Teasel nuzzles her head onto Pallum's shoulder, the two exchanged warm embraces.

"What two little young rips, I have a feeling in my spines that those two will go places."

Pallum said to his special one, Teasel nodded and replied.

"Oh, by far, maybe they'll go on an adventure and look for new places to stay."

"Hoho, what's wrong with Noonvale?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong with it, I'm just making an assumption, they might want to expand their horizons and may go to great lengths to find a new home."

In the forest, Celandine,and her husband Grejor were picking fresh blackberries from the Noonvale fields. The tiny fruits were so ripe, they left violet stains on their pawtips. Celandine sang a melodic tune, her voice was so mesmerizing, it had made Grejor stop and stare at his lovely wife.

"When the seasons are warm

And the sun is bright

I will let you take me home tonight

The air is fresh and the leaves are green

Noonvale's finest things

So let me stay here

For the rest of my days

But beside you is where

I want to be.

Hmm, hmmm, hmmm

Hmmm, hmm, hmhm,

Oh, may our love never fade away

From this is where I say

If I must leave know that

I love you from the deepest

Pits in my heart."

This caused Grejor to tear a little, his wife's voice could sing anybeast to tears or to sleep. Celandie wore a beautiful blue gown with a hood, and her husband wore a sleeveless belted robe. Despite that Grejor was a very burly squirrel, he wasn't vain, unfortunately, Celandine was, when she had met her former crush, Felldoh, now she was more down to earth.

"These look like enough blackberries to make our famous blackberry pies, crumbles, turnovers, and wines, what do you think, dear?"

Celandine asked her loving mate. Grejor smiled and responded.

"Just about, maybe not the turnovers but everything else, yes."

"Well, I guess, we'll just have to pick some more. Should have brought an extra basket."

Grejor smiled and revealed a third one, from behind his bushy tail. The squirrelmaid chuckled and responded.

"Oh, Grejor, what I am to do with you."

The stoat and his horde had finally traversed through the woods and walked up to where the Main Gates once stood, the stoat leader looked back at his fox comrade.

"Falos, report."

The fox spoke in a gentlemen like manor.

"Chief, No signs of casualties, mutineers, or spies along our trip, it was in short a success, Damien the Beastslayer."

Damien then turned his attention from the fox to the searat, named Golfang. When Golfang spoke he had a bit of a lisp, that was because of his his fangs was too big, and that fang was made from gold.

"Chief, me and my crew'll get right onto shcaring out any creature living in their."

"Much obliged, Golfang, much obliged."

Damien said as he patted his searat Captain a hefty pat on the back. He watched as Golfang and his team of vermin entered the ruined Fortress. Spears in their claws they slowly walked around the perimeter, searching every inch to see if anybeast had taken refuge in their. As soon as one of the members entered the longhouse, a horrible odor took him by surprise. He ran out of their clutching his stomach and placing a paw on his mouth from throwing up. Golfang cocked his eyebrows and walked up to the sickened ferret.

"What'sh, going on, sholdier?"

The ferret stammered, he spoke in a nasily tone.

"Sorry, sir, but, a horrible stench has came from that longhouse, either somebeast has died or rotten meats are still in their."

Golfang looked up at the entrance to the longhouse and entered. His ferret comrade wasn't kidding, the stench of rotted meat filled the air. When the searat looked down, he saw that it was the corpse of Captain Tramun Clogg. The dead stoat's skin was a ghastly dark green, his rib cage was exposed, and worms and flies were feasting upon the fat old one's carcass. Golfang lunged out of the longhouse and breathed in deep breaths of fresh air, his chest swelled with every puff of air.

"Fresh…..air. You weren't kidding."

"Did you see it, what caused that terrible smell?"

"It was an old enemy of Badrang's, Captain Tramun Clogg."

Golfang responded. The Third in Command got up and waved to Damien and the rest of the horde.

"Alright, it's clear."

The hordebeasts stormed the old Fortress, from a bird's eye view, they looked like a mudslide. Damien walked up to Golfang and wrapped a paw around his searat's shoulder. He spoke in a concernful manner.

"Is everything alright, I saw you and your companion lung yourselves out of the longhouse, was there a ghost, or some sort of spirit?"

"No, shir, the rotting corpse of your father's old arch-rival, Tramun Clogg is in there."

Damien cocked his eyebrows and went into investigate the longhouse. He too ran out like a bat out of hell. The stoat Commander shouted from the top of his voice.

"I want a few beasts to take the rotting corpse of Clogg out of my longhouse and buried in a proper grave. Two weasels tied leather masks on their snouts and carried a stretcher into the longhouse. They rolled the dead fat stoat onto the stretcher and carried him outside for everybeast to see. Despite the fresh air, they still could smell the putrid odor of the dead Clogg. A pair of stoats grabbed shovels and started digging a large and deep grave for the dead sea Captain. Though Clogg never did live a healthy lifestyle, with his gluttonous appetite, and his greed. It was surprising to see him live this long.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day became night and it was time for the fifth anniversary of Brome being elected the new Chieftain by Urran and Aryah. Both of the parents were well within their late seasons, and both leaned on canes to support them. Urran wore a blue robe with red velvet cloak, while his wife wore an orange gown with red velvet cloak. Usually the Chieftains gave up their cloaks to the next leader of the village, but Brome and Sharon steadfastly refused. The two former Patriarch and Matriarch sat at a long oak table next to their son and daughter-in-law. Sitting by Brome's side were his mother and father, Pallum, Ballaw, Rowanoak, Teasel, Ballaw's daughter Laycee, and Keyla. Sitting by Sharon's side were Celandine, Grejor, Tullgrew, Martin and Jewel Skipper, Florence and Gemini, Laycee and her mate, Vinsar's brood of leverets, Rowanoak's son, Grayhound as well as his young ones. Pallum stood up and raised a tankard of Celandine's famous blackberry cordial.

"I like to propose a toast, to the new leaders of our beloved village, Noonvale. May the summers be warm and the winters short. May no harm come to our fellow creatures, to Brome and Sharon."

He said, the rest of the beasts attending the feast repeated the last three words. Everyone there clinked their cups, chalices, and tankards. They guzzled down the content in their cups, afterwards a symphony of belches and foamy mustaches around their whiskers and lips. Brome smiled and sighed in relief.

"So glad our creatures can live in harmony."

"I second that love. It's been 18 seasons since evil has surfaced here."

"Yes, I'm quite glad, no vermin have tried to find our little safe haven for everybeast with a good heart."

Sharon replied. The cooks of the village brought out the main course. A whole feast, plates of scones, pasties, and biscuits piled up on each other, cauldrons of potato and leek soup, bowls of berry medley trifle, blackberry pies, jugs and beakers of strawberry cordial, blueberry cordial, blackberry cordial, and a gigantic roasted fish, about the size of the long table Brome and his friends were sitting at. Before anybeast could gorge. Brome sat up and raised his right paw.

"Friends, before we eat let us say grace."

He announced. All the friends and families of Noonvale bowed their heads, clasps their paws, and closed their eyes. Brome began the prayer.

"Oh, ones who are not with us today, we thank you for this feast, may it replenish out stomachs and hearts, amen."

"Amen, let's eat."

The citizen of Noonvale piled their plates with the content from the platters, cauldrons, and bowls of everything their. One beast took a bite of Celandine's blackberry pie, as soon as he took that first bite, he knew he was in heaven. His lips quiver and his eyes twinkled. He slowly swallowed the piece and dug in for more. Celandine saw the mouse pigging out on her pie, and she laughed out loud.

"Hahahahaha, my pies are too good, hahaha."

Grejor put down his tankard of his wife's blackberry cordial.

"Hey what about me, I helped pick them."

"Hmhmhm, but I did most of the work, you silly treeclimber."

"Touche, Celandine."

Brome stepped in the conversation.

"Friends, it doesn't matter who made what, all that matters is that we are amongst friends and families. Let's eat, drink, and be merry."

All the beasts their agreed and resumed eating and drinking, to their hearts content.

Near Marshank, a young mouse named Keller, well within adulthood was running through the forests.

"I've got to get back home, my wife and child will be worried sick."

The mouse ran as fast as his paws could carry him, as he jogged back to where he was destined, a large rock appeared and tripped the poor creature. Keller took a mighty tumble, as soon as he got up, he saw his knee was chafed, but this didn't stop him from resuming his trek back home, but what did was as soon as he took off running, Golfang and his lackeys caught him by the scruff of his neck. As soon as Keller saw the tall searat he gasped, and attempted to cry out for help, but Golfang clasped his paw around the mouse's muzzle.

At Marshank, Damien threw a tray of vittles across the room.

"Blah, this fried gull is charred to a cinder, and this dandelion wine taste more like dandelion vinegar! Doesn't anybeast here know how to cook a proper meal, am I to do it?"

The hordebeasts there looked at each other in puzzlement and shrugged to their leader. Damien slapped a paw to his forehead and ordered them to come to the kitchen. Everyone there surrounded their Chief and watched as he prepared what a proper meal was supposed to look and taste like.

"Oh, when you bread the gull, you want to make sure the batter is thick and it coats the piece of seabird that you intend to cook. Next oil the pan and make sure it's heated up at a reasonable temperature. As soon as the oil begins to sizzle, place the piece of meat. Now, I need something to flip it, a fork, a dagger tip, anything so the meat doesn't burn on the bottom, anything!"

He screamed, a weasel handed a small dagger to his leader, and Damien snatched it from him. The stoat flipped the piece of meat and everybeast there saw the side he flipped was golden brown. He waited for a while for the otherside to cook and he flipped it over and they saw that both sides were cooked to perfect. When Damien put his piece on a plate, one of the sentries atop of the ramparts called out.

"Chief, Golfang and his crew have returned!"

Damien handed his plate to a random weasel and ran up the stairs leading to where his sentry stood. They both peered down from the main wall and saw Golfang carrying a young mouse. Damien ran down the stairs and stood near where the gates once stood.

"Chief, I have brought back, a little Moush."

Golfang threw Keller to the ground, he looked up and saw the tall, burly stoat staring down at him. Keller shuddered in fear as Damien smiled down upon him. Damien then kneeled and spoke in a soft voice.

"Don't worry, young mouse. I apologize if my Captain treated you a bit poorly. My name's Damien the Beastslayer, I am the leader of this bunch, we're short on one member, a Cook. Would you like to be ours?"

Keller he knew he had nowhere to go, and if he tried to escape they'd either capture or kill him. His answer came out in a stammer.

"Y-y-yes, sire."

Damien smiled brightly and tussled the top of Keller's head.

"Good, mouse. You my friend, shall be my new best mate."

Damien stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"If anybeast here tries to hurt this poor creature, by Hell's teeth I will not be merciful to you!"

All the beasts replied.

"Yes sir."

"Golfang, show where our new recruit is destined to be."

Golfang smiled and saluted.

"Yesh shir."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brome laid in bed, tossing and turning. He dreamt about his sister and an old colleague of his, Felldoh. Rose was dressed in a white gown, Felldoh was dressed in a suit of silver armor, wielding a long pike. Rose's hair was wavy and curly, while Felldoh's head was more well kept and the fur was wetted back. Rose spoke to her brother.

"Brome Voh, you must return to Marshank, evil has resurfaced and it is Badrang the Tyrant."

Brome started sweating and he spoke.

"But, but, but Badrang's dead, I saw Martin stab him right through the heart, no beast could survive that!"

"Yes, he is vanquished but, that doesn't mean he truly is."

Brome developed a confused gesture upon his face and replied to the Ghost of Laterose.

"What does that mean?"

"Badrang had a son, named Damien. He has travelled to Marshank to finish what his father had started."

Felldoh then stepped in.

"Brome, you must take a few beasts with you and journey to Fortress Marshank, there you will confront Damien and kill him."

A cold sweat dripped from Brome's forehead.

"K-k-kill him?"

"Yes, kill him. I will lend you my courage and strength, and Rose will lend you wisdom."

Brome awoke, he saw his wife was still in a deep sleep. A moment later, he heard little Rosie crying. Brome walked over to the bassinet and peered over the wicker made bed. Brome scooped her up and cradled the baby mouse to his chest.

"Oh, what's wrong. Are you hungry?"

The infant mouse could only reply with cries, and whimpers. The mouse walked into the kitchen, and opened the cupboards. He saw a tiny bottle of milk for his little one. He popped the bottle in her mouth and she suckled away. Brome looked at the wonderful creature, so innocent and pure. She reminded of him when he was just a mousebabe.

At Marshank, Damien tossed and turned, he dreamt about his father, Badrang, getting slain over and over by Martin the Warrior. Damien clenched his fangs, tightly gripped the bed sheets, and mumbled incoherently. In Damien's dream, Martin's eyes started to glow, a crimson red flashed in the pupils of the mouse warrior. He then turned to Damien and thrusted his sword into the stoat's stomach. Damien awoke screaming and clenching his underbelly. The stoat looked down and saw he was completely unharmed, Falos and an ermine guard rushed into the longhouse.

"What happened, Chief? Who attacked you?"

Falos asked, Damien responded by throwing an empty tankard at Falos' head.

"Fool, if I was attacked, I'd be dead by now. Wouldn't I?!"

Falos and his companion both stammerered.

"Y-y-yes, Chief."

Damien laid back down and messaged his temples. He turned to his side and spoke to his Right Paw, and his guard.

"Get back to your duties. I'll have Golfang and one of his beasts relieve you two tomorrow at sun up. Now, goodnight."

Damien closed his eyes and resumed his slumber.

The next morning, everybeast in Noonvale gave each other a cheerful "good morning." Still asleep, Brome was still holding his daughter. The baby mouse decide to wake her father up by tugging on his whiskers. As she tugged on Brome's whiskers, his eyes shot open. He saw the baby mousemaid smiling at her papa and he smiled back.

"Good morning, little one. Did you sleep well?"

The baby mousemaid smiled and giggled at her father. Brome looked over his shoulder to see Sharon was out of bed and out of the cottage.

"Come on, let's see where mummy went."

He said to his infant, the little on suckled her her thumbclaw. The two made it out and were greeted by Pallum, Keyla, Ballaw, and Rowanoak. Brome smiled and greeted them all back. Rowanoak spoke to her Chieftain.

"Now that you're finally up, everyone here's been waiting to eat."

"Hmhm, why did they just eat without me?"

"Because, it isn't proper to eat without the Chieftain."

"I've got to change that rule, I won't let anybeast of mine go without food, even if it's for a couple of hours."

"Hehe, hurry along, Brome Voh, your wife is waiting for you."

Brome ran to the village's longhouse, where Sharon and their subjects awaited. Rowanok and company followed Brome inside. Brome sat down next to Sharon and gave little Rose to his mother, Arayah. They passed bowls of fruit medley with meadow cream, strawberry tarts, stacks of pancakes, jugs of strawberry and blackberry cordial, wheat toast, and many other delectables. Brome was pondering on a subject, he wondered how his old friend, Martin was doing.

At Redwall Abbey, Martin, dressed in a brown habit and wearing spectacles walked through the Abbey courtyard, he was greeted by Gonff, Columbine, and Abbess Germaine. Gonff, still the lean yet potbellied mouse that he was, was clad in a shorts sleeved tunic, trouser, and leather boots. Columbine was dressed in a eloquent violet gown, and Abbess Germaine was dressed in the same colored habit as Martin was.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Martin asked his friends there. Gonff let out a hearty belly laugh and replied.

"Oh, it is, Martin. My little one, Gonff II is growing up fast. Just the other day, I caught him trying to steal one of my chalices. Like father, like son."

Columbine placed a paw over her mouth to stifle her giggling.

"He is definitely like his father, if he's stealing."

Martin replied. Columbine saw, Bella of Brockhall with Tungro and his crew of otters. The Mother Abbess waved to the Badgermum and Skipper. Tungro walked up to Germaine and kneeled down to her level.

"Please stand, there is no need to kneel for me, we are all equal."

"Hmhmhm, I must have forget, ma'am. Me and me crew just got back from our fishing exposition. We've brought back, nets upon nets of fish. Enough for a feast."

Germaine smiled at the Skipper. Bella walked up to the Skipper and Abbess and addressed them that breakfast was ready.

"Breakfast, is almost ready. Peach pie, strawberry tarts, cinnamon wheat pancake, and jugs of apple brew."

"Thank you, Mother. Martin care to join us for breakfast before you leave our haven?"

Martin smiled and nodded to his Abbess. Martin was thinking about his late friends, Laterose, Felldoh, and Timballisto. Laterose and Felldoh were killed 18 years ago in The Battle of Marshank. Timballisto didn't have a warrior's death at all. The poor creature died of hypothermia, 8 seasons ago, and a season after Martin killed Tsarmina and her Thousand Eyes Army.

Outside of Redwall, a pair of yellow eyes watched the Abbey from afar. In the shadows, it was a silhouette of a ermine.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Keller cooked a large breakfast of roasted seabird, dandelion ale, and chopped up vegetables. Onions, turnips, potatoes, leeks, and chestnuts to make batches of pasties. Damien waltzed in the Fortress' kitchen. He breathed in and sighed in relief.

"That smells good, Keller. What's your secret?"

"Well, I suppose it's just a gift that was passed down from my father."

Damien laughed and patted the mouse's back.

"Oh, that's a good one. No, you obviously have a skill, a skill you put to good use. Don't mean to sound impatient but when is breakfast going to be ready?"

Keller cleared his throat and answered.

"The pasties and breads are baking, I just brewed the ales, and just cut up fresh veggies for the breakfast stew. You know, if I had a team of cooks with me, this all wouldn't take long."

Damien pursed his lips and tilted his head to one side.

"Okay, I see, you're requesting more creatures to help you, also we need to resume reconstruction of this Fortress, so, I hate to say it, but were gonna need some slaves."

Keller's eyes widened, the sheer thought of slaves was just terrible, it caused his heart to go into his stomach. The mouse cook saw the pasties and bread turning golden brown, and he placed on oven mits. And took the baked goods out of the stone oven and placed them on a cooling rack. Eventually, Keller stepped out of the kitchen and rang a large golden bell.

"Breakfast is ready!"

He shouted out. The vermin beasts their got up and lined up with their plates to receive their vittles. One beast, a ferret, thought it would be funny to stomp on a searat's tail, the searat turned around and conked the ferret on the head with his plate. The ferret retaliated by lunging himself on top of the searat. The two vermin were engaged in a brief scuffle before Damien and Falos ran up to them to break it up. Damien kicked the ferret off of the rat and propped him up on his footpaws.

"That sniveling scum thought it'd be funny to smack me on me head with his plate!"

"Liar, you thought it'd be funny to step on my tail, I just reacted that's all!"

Damien pulled the ferret to one side.

"Is that true, did you step on his tails, and he just retaliated by smacking you on your head with his plate?"

The stoat Commander asked his minion, the henchbeast looked over to the searat then to his leader.

"No, I didn't."

"Alright, then it's settled then."

Damien patted the ferret on the shoulder, and smiled at everybeast there. The ferret felt good that Damien took his side of the story than the searat. However, Damien balled his paw into a fist and suckerpunched the ferret right in the gut. The vermin came crashing down to the ground and he spat out a fang.

"We may be vermin, but let's also be gentlebeasts, okay. I cannot stand liars!"

Damien said as he kicked the ferret on the ground. Damien then signalled for his beasts to take the ferret snd to throw him in the Prison Pit, he and his army dug out.

"Put him in the hole, let him think about what he has done."

The two weasels saluted Damien with their spears and carried out his order. They lifted the ferret by the scruff of his neck and tail and lobbed him in the Prison Pit, and closed the gates. The imprisoned ferret could hear everyone else getting breakfast, except him.

After breakfast in Noonvale, Brome and Keyla sat by the river, skipping stones. Brome explained his dream to Keyla, who in return had the same dream about Felldoh and Rose as well. How queer was that for two different creatures to have the same dream the same night. It must have been a sign.

"Today, I need to see if anybeast here is willing to go with me to Marshank to put an end to the new evil that has surfaced."

"Don't worry, Brome. I'll gladly go with you."

Brome threw the stone, it skipped across the river and plunked into the river. He turned and gazed at his otter companion.

"Really, you'd pick up a weapon to help me?"

"Yes, mate. I ain't gonna leave you now or ever."

Keyla said as he tusseled the top of his Chieftain's head. Brome smiled and threw another stone across the water, the two friends continued their sport.

At Pallum's cottage, he and Teasel watched Gemini and Florence play with Martin Skipper and Jewel Skipper. Pallum let out a big roar of laughter.

"My goodness, these beasts are very rascally. I have a good feeling they'll grow up to be fine warriors."

Teasel nudged her husband's shoulder.

"Don't talk about them growing up, they've still got seasons ahead of them before they even grow to adults. But, I will say is this, once they are grown up, they'll be strapping young hedgehogs and they might woo another hedgemaid, like you did with me, 5 seasons ago."

Pallum's face turned bright red and he laughed nervously. He then cleared his throat and responded.

"Yes, you're right, let's just live in the now. I'm glad I settled down and had a family with the world's greatest hedgehog."

Now it was Teasel's turn to blush. The hedgehog couple saw Brome and Keyla make their way up the hill, Tullgrew greeted her husband and friend with a hug and a kiss for Keyla, and a hug for Brome Voh, but it was more of a squeeze than a hug. Brome stood on a large rock and announced the plan to everyone there.

"Ladies and gentlebeasts, I need your ears for a moment! Last night I had a dream about my late sister, Rose, and our fallen comrade, Felldoh. They warned me about the dangers of a new evil surfacing near the Northern Shores. Apparently, this evil is the son of Badrang, named Damien."

He announced, an ensemble of hushed murmurs filled the air. Brome continued the plan of action to everybeast.

"This may be a lot to handle, but I need a group of beasts that will help me rid these lands of Damien once and for all."

Besides Keyla, Grejor stepped up, Vinsar took a step forward, as well as Grayhound, and Celandine. Brome had 6 beasts at his side, and he knew he'd gain more allies along the journey to Marshank. Brome nodded and smiled at his comrades who participated in going with him.

"Thank you, everyone. Tomorrow at first light, we head east, and put a stop to Damien and his evil horde of vermin."

All the beasts there cheered and chanted their leader's name.

"Brome Voh, Brome Voh!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

South of Noonvale and East of Redwall, laid a small camp of vermin. 6 members occupied the camp. A tall and sinewy pine marten named Elan clad in a brown worn down belted tunic and vest, sat near the campfire. He was greeted by a fat stoat named Gnarlac, clad in a long sleeved tunic and leather boots. The fat stoat bowed to his leader and bidded him a good morning. When the pine marten spoke, he spoke in a raspy voice.

"What is it, Gnarlac?"

"Herm, well, Chief. our spybeast, Nula has returned and has good news, the Redstoned House is only a short hike from here, shouldn't be to far, about an entire day. If we leave now, we should arrive by nightfall."

Elan got up and dusted his legs, he let out a sigh and placed a grimy paw on his stoat companion.

"Good, I've heard of the Redstone House, beasts who occupy that place are peaceful and wouldn't hurt a butterfly or a bumblebee. I am getting tired of eating other creatures that try and tresspass across our camp."

Elan looked over to a pile of bones, they belonged to different creatures. A mouse's skull laid on the pile, the rib cage of a shrew was buried underneath the legs of an otter, and other bones belonging to hares, moles, and even a badger were a collection in the pile. Nula the rat, clad in a belted robe climbed down the top of a tree and ran to Elan. A short and skinny fox, named Jagtooth, was wearing a tunic with sash across his waist, and a bandana around his head smiled and licked his dagger blade.

"By the fur and claw, I cannot wait to see our new home."

Elan raised a paw to calm down the hysterical fox. Then two tall and burly weasels named Meulo and Jarka, were wearing adderskin belts and raggedy cloaks showed up. They saluted Elan with their pikes, and Elan eased them. He then ordered them to get their supplies and to move out. The small group of vermin were headed out to Redwall, to live like kings and to take what was their's.

Tungro dressed himself in a hooded tunic, he tighened the belt across his waist and let out a sigh of relief. He was getting ready to escort Martin on his journey, even though Martin had said no numerous amounts of times, he still wanted to go. His brother Folgrim, dressed in a robe with the sleeves torn off knocked on the dormitory door. Tungro answered for him to come in. Folgrim walked in the room, inspecting everything.

"These Redwallers got it all, beds, ovens, books, you name it, they got it."

"Yeah, it would be nice, but us Otters of the Holt are here only for business."

"True, I could never live with some many creatures in one place."

Tungro grinned at his younger brother, while Folgrim just shrugged and left Tungro alone.

Outside in the orchard, Bella brushed her smock, as dirt and dust particles flew everywhere, they were from Gonff II and his dibbun friends from playing chase with each other. Abbess Germaine smiled and giggled as Bella couldn't keep up with the little dibbuns. Dinny now a father, clad in an orange tunic held his molebabe son.

"Hurr, Gonflet and his dibbuns are too much for ol' Bella to handle, and the likes."

"I do agree with you their, Dinny. Your grandfather would definitely agree with you as well."

"Hoho, thaten he would, marm."

Abbess Germaine saw that Gonff decided to play chase with his son and the dibbuns. They all laughed as they chased one another. Martin walked up with a haversack full of food and a flask of water, filled to the brim. He was no longer dressed in the brown habit, but a blue belted tunic with a red scarf around his neck. Martin noticed Tungro and Folgrim following him. Martin sighed and chuckled.

"Alright, you two can come."

Tungro smiled and jumped up in delight, whereas Folgrim gave a small grin and huffed in delight.

"I hope you'll return, Martin."

Germaine said.

"Take care, Warrior. Find a mousemaid to settle down with and have a lot of mousebabes!"

Shouted Gonff.

"Nevermind, this bonehead, just do what you think is best."

Columbine called out. Martin turned to his escorts, and they ventured off. Before the gates could close, two burly squirrel twins a male and a female named Hanzo and Hermaine, clad in matching tunics and scarfs raced out. Martin smiled and shook his head.

"It doesn't surprise me that the twins want to join me on a journey."

Hanzo saluted Martin and spoke.

"You got it, sir. After 10 seasons of lectured and cooped up in the Abbey, we decided we want."

"To see the rest of the world with you, sir."

The twins were know to finish each other's sentences. Martin pursed his lips and nodded, he knew the twins were only 17 seasons old compares to his age at 33. He knew what it was like to be a young rip, ready for action and naive. He signalled them to come along. The squirrel twins did a joyous hop skip and followed behind Martin.

Miles ahead of Martin were Elan and his band of cannibals, Elan twirled one of his twin daggers and looked into the chipped blade. He glanced over to his right shoulder to see Gnarlac munching on a piece of woodpigeon, and then he glanced over to his left to see Jagtooth twirling his daggers as well. Elan knew the Redwallers wouldn't put up a fight, since they wouldn't harm a butterfly or a bumblebee.

"Get ready, creatures of the Redstone House, get ready. Elan and his marauders are coming, and there is nothing you can do to stop us."

Elan whispered under his breath, smiling deviously. Gnarlac spat out the piece of bone from the woodpigeon and resumed eating.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At Fortress Marshank, a lone squirrel of the Gawtrybe peered from behind a large pine tree. He wore a sash, loincloth, his face was covered in red and green plant dye, and he wore a gull feather in his ear. He was armed with a stone tomahawk and a bow made from a sycamore with a few stone arrows in his quiver. The tribal squirrel scurried up the tree, and perched himself on the top branch. He spotted two weasels, patrolling the Fortress' ramparts. He then saw Damien with Falos, and Golfang walking out of the longhouse. The squirrel smiled and drew his tomahawk, he scaled down the tree and swiftly moved to the Eastern Wall. Inside Marshank, Damien was telling Falos about his plan to bring in workers, and slaves. Falos grinned at the idea of owning creatures, he licked his chops in excitement. Damien placed a paw on the fox's shoulder.

"Listen, fox. The creatures were taking will not be whipped, starved, or killed. Unless they lie, steal, slack off, or rebel. Then we make an example out of them, got it?"

"Yes sir."

Falos scoffed, Damien patted his Second-in-Command's shoulder.

"Alright, Falos. You and I are going on a slave hunt, Golfang, keep an eye on this place while Falos and I are gone, I don't want any mishaps or problems, got it?"

Golfang saluted Damien.

"Got it, shire."

Damien grinned to one side of his mouth.

"Good. Shouldn't take too long, I'd say we'll be back by sun up tomorrow."

"I'll keep sentries and wall guards posted. Didn't Keller day about a small village around here?"

Damien chuckled.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding, Gol."

Falos stepped in the conversation.

"We take the creatures of our Cook's village, he might not feel so melancholy."

Damien scratched his chin and snapped his index claw with his thumbclaw.

"You know, you've got something, Falos. We take Keller's creatures from their homes and give them a new one here, we protect them from dangers such as serpents, cannibals, gigantic flesh eating birds, and so on and so forth. I will finish what my father started, I will make Fortress Marshank a walled community, I will make this place strive."

Damien said with outstretched arms. Damien turned his attention to his searat Captain.

"Gol, before you and your crew took in Keller, do you know which direction he was headed in?"

"Well, shire. He was headed Southeast, from here. But, I flanked him from the West."

"Alright then, Southeast, got it. We go at sundown."

The beasts attending the kidnapping all responded.

"Yes sir."

Damien's cloak fluttered in the breeze and he crossed his arms in admiration to the animals loyal to him. The Gawtrybe squirrel climbed the Eastern Wall. He grabbed a ferret by the tail and flung him off over the edge, the vermin landed on his neck, killing him instantly. He then jumped over the wall and landed on the ramparts. He drew his stone axe and drove it into a weasel's skull. Damien saw the lone squirrel kill his creatures left and right. The stoat Commander drew his broadsword and shouted.

"We've got an intruder!"

The squirrel pulled his axe out of the skull of the weasel guard and jumped down to the ground level where Damien and his Captains were at.

"My name is Asukka, and I am the son of Wakk, Chieftain of the Gawtrybe. I have come to slay the one called Damien. Are you he?"

Asukka questioned, Damien popped a kink out of his neck and pointed his sword right at the squirrel's face, and grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I am he."

Asukka pointed his stone tomahawk right back at Damien.

"Prepare to die!"

The squirrel shouted, he lunged forward and saung his axe forward. Damien simply sidestepped and tripped the tribal beast. Asukka tried again and lept forward. The stoat Commander did the same trick again, but before Asukka could do it a third time, Damien placed his left footpaw right on the squirrel's chest. Falos jumped in and snatched the tomahawk from the squirrel's left paw. Damien smiled and sheathed his sword. Damien clicked his tongue in pity at the Gawtrybe creature.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You've got a lot to learn about fight, young one. Never bring a hatchet to s sword fight, especially a toy."

"That is no toy, stupid beast, I personally hand crafted that tomahawk myself."

Asukka responded with his teeth gritted. Damien signalled for Falos to come over and see the tomahawk. Falos placed it in his Commander's paws, and Damien inspected the weapon forged from stone.

"This is some good, craftsmenship. Wow, you did do good."

Damien called out to two rats.

"You too, bind our guest up and escort him to my longhouse."

"Yes sir!"

The two rats propped Asukka up, he saw Damien walk to his longhouse. He then stopped, turned around, and walked back.

"Just in case our guest tries something funny."

Damien punched the squirrel straight in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Brome dressed out of his habit and into a grey belted tunic with vest and scarf, he fastened a scabbard to his waist and shesthed a sword, which he dubbed "The Evening Light." The sworc would help protect those who were in danger, and slay those who oppressed anybeast. Brome gave his wife a kiss goodbye, and kissed his little Rosie's forehead, before picking up his haversack and hesding out the door with Keyla, Celandine, Grejor, Vinsar, and Grayhound. Keyla, Celandine, and Grejor were armed with javelins and and staves. Vinsar was armed with a rapier, amd Grayhound was armed with a double edged battle axe. The team of warriors travelled down to where Keyla's ship was. Brome drew his sword and pointed it to the clouds.

"Here we come, Damien. Your evil ends here!"

All the beasts shouted their old battle cry.

"Fur and Freedom!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Keyla stepped foot on the ship and called out to the beasts on the shoreline.

"All aboard!"

Brome was the second to step foot, followed by Celandine, Grejor, Vinsar, and Grayhound. Tullgrew untied the ship from the dock and tossed the soaked rope to her loving husband. The crew on the ship waved goodbye to their loved ones as the ship sailed away. On the waters, Brome and his crew explained their plan.

"Okay, we'll ride the ship down the river, then we'll dock the ship, afterwards we will have to travel on foot, luckily if we go East, there is a tribe of shrews. If we're able to recruit them, we head North, and we might be able to get the Gawtrybe with us."

Keyla stepped in and added his piece.

"I don't know, the shrew tribe and the Gawtrybe can be a bit unpredictable, especially the Gawtrybe. Most of those treewalloppers are mischievous and stubborn, I remember Martin saying that in order to gain their trust, one must fight their Chieftain."

Brome smiled and patted the Skipper on the back.

"Don't worry, Keyla. I'm sure the Gawtrybe will instanly have our trust the moment we see them."

"I hope you are right, friend."

In Damien's longhouse, Asukka sat in a chair with his paws bounded. The son of Wakk finally came to, to see Damien sitting in front of him, and the only thing stopping Asukka from slaying Damien was a small table, with drink tray.

"Care for a drink?"

Damien asked. Asukka clenched his fangs and spoke in a voice of anger.

"I'm not taking any sort of swill you have, vermin. You poisoned my cup."

"How do you know?"

"All you vermin are all the same, telling me it's alright, I take a sip of your swill, and then I fall dead on your floor."

Damien smiled and shook his head. The stoat poured Asukka a cup of aged dandelion wine, and he then poured himself a cup. He then looked up to Falos and Golfang who were guarding the two.

"Falos, unbind our guest, so he can properly hold the cup."

Falos cocked his eyebrow.

"Are you sure, sire?"

"Trust me, I'm sure."

Falos unsheathed a small dagger and unbounded the Gawtrybe squirrel. Asukka was determined to take Damien's life, even if they both had to go. Asukka scanned the room for any sort of weaponry he could use against Damien and his two Second-in-Commands. Asukka knew his paws were too small to strangle the stoat's neck and throwing his cup at Damien would just make him angrier. Plus, still had to taken in account of Falos and Golfang as well. Damien took a sip of his drink, the stoat motioned his paw to try and get the squirrel to take a drink. Asukka still refused, Golfang then placed his spear handle across Asukka's left shoulder, and shot him a threatening glance.

"You don't scare me, rat. You and your cronies are nothing but cowardly bullies. Hiding behind stone and wooded walls, if it were just you going up against a whole army, you'd all be running with your tails betwixt your legs."

"Doesn't everybeast have that? Just because one runs away, doesn't make him cowardly. Just makes him smart. Falos, Golfang, and I are seasoned warriors, but it wouldn't be wise to go up against an army. Like you, my bushy tailed friend."

Damien swallowed the last mouthful of wine and placed the cup back on the tray.

"I tell you what. I will let you return to your home, but if you try and come back, my archers will turn you into a walking pincushion, got it?"

Asukka said nothing but he shot the stoat a hateful glance. The squrriel got up and walked out of the longhouse. He was escorted by the fox and searat. They walked the son of the Gawtrybe Chieftain through the Fortress' courtyard and to the Main Wall, where the gates once stood. Asukka looked over his shoulder to see Damien and Falos watching from the ramparts. He then started sprinting back into woods. Falos looked over to his Commander and spoke.

"Chief, should I bring a tracking party to follow the squirrel?"

"No, we've got bigger things to worry about than some lone squirrel. Like finding our slaves to work on the gate and to expand this place."

"But didn't you see the way he looked up at us, he clearly wants revenge on you."

"Like I said, the moment our archers spot him, he is dead. Trust me, I know what I am doing."

Falos pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

"Are we stilll doing the hunt tonight?"

Damien nodded, this brought up Falos' mood.

The ride down the river was quite calm, the beasts on Keyla's ship sat on the deck just chatting away, Vinsar munched on a carrot, while Celandine and Grejor leaned over the sides of the ship and watched the trees and foliage go by. Brome, Keyla, and Grayhound were stationed in the Captain's Quarters eating some homemade flat cakes, Sharon made. Grayhound was enjoying his cake.

"Mmmm, these cakes are exquisite, Brome."

"Hmhmhm, only the finest ingredients for Noonvale."

"Well, complients to chef."

"Oh stop, if Sharon heard you say that, she'd be blushing all sorts of shades of red."

Keyla stood up and brought a tray of the flat cakes out from the Captain's Quarters and to the deck. Vinsar was the first to see the vittles, he sprang up and landed right next to the tray of flat cakes. Keyla shot Vinsar a stern glance at him.

"These vittles are for everybody, let's make them last."

"Oh, too right, wot. Best to safe a piece of scoff for everybeast, don'tcha know."

Keyla scoffed and rolled his eyes, the hare, and the two squirrels took one flat cake. Before the beasts on the deck could take that first bite, the water went from came to rapid, the river bubbled and the ship rocked back and forth. Brome and Grayhound raced out of the room and to the deck.

"What's going on, Keyla?"

"I don't know, but everybeast to your stations, we're currently under attack!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The ship rocked violently, all of the beasts aboard were stumbling and toppling over one another. Then a humongous wave, as tall as the mountains came crashing down on the ship, washing it away.

"Everybeast, overboard!"

Brome shouted. But before anyone could do as he ordered, Keyla stopped them.

"Everyone, look!"

a colossus serpent with emerald green and aquamarine scales stood out of the water, the water snake looked down at the ship as if it were a midday snack. The serpent flicked its tongue, it leaned its head upwards and cried out a mighty roar. The beast sounded as if he came from Hellgates. Everybeast aboard covered their ears and winced, especially Vinsar, who had the most sensitive hearing out of all the creatures. Brome unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the great leviathan. The water serpent dashed forward, charging at Keyla's ship. Everyone aboard readied their weapons and prepared to fight to the death.

"This may be it, guys. It's a shame that Damien might live longer than us."

Brome said in a pessimistic voice. Grayhound stepped up, and spoke his piece.

"No he won't, we're getting past this demon!"

Grayhound said with determination. The large brawny badger sprinted off the ship, with battle axe in both paws, he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Fur and freedom!"

The water snake opened its jaws to reveal a row of jagged fangs clamped down and swallowed Grayhound up. Everybeast aboard watched in horror as their comrade was eaten alive without giving it a fight.

"No, no, no!"

"Grayhound!"

"Noooo!"

Everybeast shouted and cried out. The water serpent slunked back into the water leaving the beasts aboard the ship flabbergasted.

At the longhouse in Fort Marshank, Damien and Falos along with their associates geared up to go on their quest to bring slaves back.

"Alright, everybeast, Lord Damien's going to relay the plan once again."

Falos announced. Damien leaned on his sword as he spoke to the small trackers.

"Thank you, Falos. Now as you all know, our newest member, Keller has a village of mice, voles, dormice, and moles. Anyway, according to Golfang, his home village is somewhere Southeast, Falos, and I, as well as you all are going to get these creatures and make them our slaves. So, right as the sun begins to set. We head out and get our workers. I promised my deceased father I will make this place thrive, I will make it into a community, I will lead Fortress Marshank to greatness."

All the beasts present shouted and cheered with their weapons held high.

"Damien, Beastslayer, Damien, Beastslayer!"

Damien motion a paw to slience them.

"Now, get some rest, we're all gonna need it."

Damien dismissed the vermin to go to their cots and tents and to have a good rest for the hunt that night. Far from the longhouse, three vermin, a tall and lightly built searat named Grann, a fat ferret named Hojo, and a skinny weasel named Jaglag. They were all clad in worn down tunics with worn out belts.

"Didja hear bout da slaves, Grann?"

"Slaves, Damien ain't gettin' no slaves, we're the slaves 'round 'ere."

Grann answered, Jaglag leaned on the rock he sat on.

"Heeeh, me thinks Grann has a point, look at us, sleeping in the cold, slaving away on guard duty, and eating scraps. While, Damien sleeps in his warm and cosy longhouse, eating the best vittles, and taking it easy."

Grann spat in the fire, his saliva sizzled in the blaze.

"I agree with ya, I say we lead a revolt 'gainst Damien and those who stand with him."

Hojo scratched his nose and spoke.

"Even, Cap'n Falos an' Cap'n Golfang?"

"Even those two. Everybeast knows those three are extremely loyal to our current and soon to be former Commander, when I'm your new leader, I will make sure everyone here in our army gets the best vittles, and the slaves get scraps. Once, Damien and Falos are away, we secretly get everybeast here to help start a revolution. Got it?"

"Erm, righto, Chief!"

"You got it, sir."

Grann stepped away from the fire, with his paws behind his backs. The searat looked up to the evening sky and smiled.

"I can see it now, Lord Grann, Emperor of the Northern Seas, and beastslayer."

Meanwhile, Brome, Keyla, Vinsar, and Grejor watched as Grayhound was devoured alive. Celandine started to weep tears of sadness for their losg brethren.

"Ohhohohohoho, why did he have to go and do something stupid?"

Celandine blubbered out. Grejor, her loving husband placed a gentle arm around her shoulder and rocked her back and forth.

"Nobeast knows why Grayhound did what he did, he's probably smiling down on us. He wouldn't want us to weep for the life he all gave us, for if he didn't do that act of heroism, we all might be dead."

"You might be right, Grej."

"I know I am, Cel."

Celandine smiled at her husband. He took a hankerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears from her eyes and whiskers. Brome peered over the side to see where Grayhound died. All of a sudden, the water turned from blue to red. Brome was instantly surprised and he motioned for everybeast to come see. Everyone aboard ran up to where Brome stood, and they all gained expressions of surprise. The water snake's corpse ascended the water, and was floating at the top of the river. Followed by the water serpent's corpse was none other than Grayhound. The large badger coughed and gagged out water. Celandine clapsed a paw around her mouth and started to cry again. But these tears were tears of joy, Grayhound saw the squirrelmaid weep.

"Dry your eyes, missy. I ain't dead, until I'm good and ready."

Keyla and the others threw a rope down to Grayhound. The badger warrior climbed the rope and was back on the deck.

"We thought you were eaten, without giving that monster a good fight."

Grayhound chuckled and responded.

"Never underestimate a badger."

"Aye, we shouldn't have."

Brome stated.

"It's getting dark, we better dock our boat and set up camp."

Keyla suggested.

The sky turned into night, and the ones heading out with Damien and Falos met up with them at the Main Wall.

"Let's go, Falos, lead the way."

Falos saluted with his pike.

"You got it, Lord."

the hordebeasts marched out from Marshank and into the woods, they headed Southeast to where Keller's home resided. A long march through the woods ensued, the march last for hours upon hours. Until they spotted a lone vole washing his face in a pond. Damien spotted the vole from afar.

"See that vole, he's all alone, I'm going to sneak up behind him, and see if I can't get him to locate the village. But, just in case we're being watched by somebeast, Falos, I need you, and these fine creatures to patrol around the vole, to make sure my side of the plan goes well, got it?"

"Yes we do, Lord."

"Good, good."

Damien tiptoed out from the bushes and shrubs. He silently unsheathed his sword from his scabbard and swiftly walked up to the unsuspecting vole. Before the vole could react, Damien snagged the smaller animal from behijd him and placed his sword across the vole's jugular.

"I don't want to do this, but if you squeal, you will never be heard from again, got it?"

Damien whispered to his hostage. The vole was not a seasoned warrior, so he complied.

"Tell me where your vilage is."

"Oh, oh, oh, okay. Ju-just keep heading in that direction, you, you, you can't m-m-miss it."

Damien unsheathed his sword and whistled out, Falos and the trackers came from out of the bushes. The stoat placed the vole on the ground and tied the poor beast's paws.

"I'm gonna make sure you lead us in the right direction, alright?"

"Y-y-yes, sir."

The vole stammered.

"Good, march!"

The vole lead the way to his village. The hordebeasts with their captive finally had made it to the small village of woodlanders. The vole was planning on to be used as bait for the others, that way Damien and his horde could spring into action. The fox pushed the vole out into the open and he started to run. A lone mouse saw his comrade and he ran up to him.

"What happened?"

"I was ambushed by a few vermin, luckily I was able to escape from them."

"Did you lead them here by mistake?"

"I hope not, by the fur and claw, we'd all be dead beast if that happened."

The mouse scoffed and replied to the voles statement.

"You're right, nobeast here is a seasoned warrior."

The vole smiled at his friend. Then without warning, the village was surrounded by Damien and his horde. Damien waltzed up to their little turncoat and patted him on the back.

"You did well, vole. Now, get everybody out here, now."

"Ye-yes, sir."

After the vole gathered everybeast from their cottages, Falos and the trackers walked up to them and bound each and everyone together. Damien stood atop of a hay cart and announced his plan.

"Ladies and gentlebeast. This may seem startling, heartbreaking, and overwhelming, but you are all my slaves. You are going to be taken from your homes as of tonight, and brought to your new one, one where you will be safe from harm. However, you won't be treated as slaves, you won't be whipped or starved. However, if you lie, try and revolt, or escape. May the seasons have mercy on you. That also goes for my beasts as well. Now let's march 'em back to Marshank."

Falos and his hordebeasts saluted and lead the line up back to Marshank.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The morning sun rose from the mountains and shined down on Brome's face. The mouse's eyes slowly opened up to see Vinsar cooking breakfast.

"Mornin', you young'un, breakfast is almost ready, wot."

"Mmm, that smells good, Vin."

"Shy thank you, young rip. Me mum taught me how to cook, old lad."

Brome let out a chuckle. He saw Keyla and the others awaken.

"Morning to you all."

Keyla sat up and rubbed his eyes, the otter's fur on the left side of his face was unkempt, he used his paws to brush the unkempt side of his face. He then took in a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"Wow, Vinsar, that sure smells good."

"Indeed, Brome told me as well, old bean."

Celandine awoke right next to her husband, however, Grejor was still asleep. The squirrelmaiden gently shook her husband awake, and he came to.

"Mmmh, morning, darling."

"Hmhm, morning, my sweet."

The two shared a kiss before heading to the fire to get a whiff of the succulent smelling scoff. Grayhound was the last to awaken and to smell their breakfast.

"What is that aroma?"

"It's breakfast, laddie buck."

"Smells wonderful, Vinsar. I smell chestnuts, oats, and wheat."

"Yes, I'm making a chestnut oak cakes, with a bit of blackberry preserve to top them."

Brome and the crew started drooling, they became ravenous with appetite.

"Whoa, settle down there, chaps. There's plent for everybeast."

Vinsar said waggling his index claw at the creatures.

"My word, you make me look like if I was on a diet, wot."

Brome wiped the saliva from his mouth with his sleeve.

"Sorry, but that smells so good."

"Well, you're all in luck, the scoff will be ready here shortly, by jove it will."

Soon the cakes were fully cooked and cooled off. Vinsar passed one cake to each beast, the cakes were as big as a badger's paw. Brome stared at his breakfast in amazement, how could he eat this in one sitting. He didn't have the gluttonous appetite of that of a hare and his stomach wasn't as big as a badgers. So he ate his fill, and put the rest in his haversack for later. The same applied for Keyla, Celandine, and Grejor. Vinsar and Grayhound were the only two to finish their breakfast in one sitting.

"Now that we've got breakfast in us. Let's let the food digest before we press on."

Brome suggested. Everybeast there nodded in agreement. The creatures on the coast started packing their belongs up and were ready to venture out into the forest. All of a sudden a humongous log whacked Brome and Keyla on their tails, knocking them unconscious. The 4 remaining beasts sprang up, and readied their weapons. Another gigantic log flew from out of the tree and smacked right into Celandine and Grejor.

"Looks like it's just you and me, old boy."

"Right. Come on out, you spineless cowards, and fight like warriors!"

Grayhound held a tight grip on his battle axe. He scanned the foliage for any potential threats. He then spotted a tiny figure, too small to be a mouse, but small enough to be wither a mole or a shrew. The figure stepped out from the shadows, it was a shrew wearing a torn sleeveless tunic, sash around his waist, and tattered brown cloak. Grayhound lowered his axe and scoff.

"It's just a little shrew, Vinsar. He ain't going to hurt us."

"Hahahaha, indeed not, he'd be daft to go up against bigger beasts such as us."

The shrew heard the pair laughing at him and his face scrunched in anger. The tiny warrior unsheated his tiny sabre and shrieked out his war cry.

"Yeeyayayayaya!"

Shrews amongst the trees and bushes came storming out and they wrestled Grayhound, and Vinsar to the ground. They hogtied the pair and then whacked the pair with the log.

A few hours past and Brome, and his friends awoken in small cages made from strong sycamore wood.

"Oooh, my head. Is everybeast alright?"

Keyla finally came too and replied.

"I think so, my head feels like it's got a rock the size of a ship in it."

"Ugh, keep it down, my head's pounding."

Celandine groaned, she saw her husband laying on the ground with his paws around his forehead.

"Ugh, all of you keep it down, my head's killing me."

Grejor moaned. The shrew that lead the attack on the beasts stared at the 6 in the cage.

"Silence!"

The shrew had a booming voice for such a small creature.

"They call me Bargah the Boomer, and I am the leader of the Shrews of the Northlands!"

"Whoa, how could such a small creature pack such a great big voice?"

Grayhound asked. The ones in the cage saw shrews in the 50s staring at the capture crew.

Damien, Falos, and their trackers had finally returned to Marshank with a small line of slaves, roughly 25 creatures were in the slave line. Damien took in a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"Home sweet home."

He said with a warm smile. Damien the Beastslayer looked at his new worker and ordered Falos to cut their binding. He kneeled down to their heights and smiled at the smaller creatures.

"If you run, we will kill you, no exceptions."

The slaves shook in horror and did as they were bid. Falos lead their passel of slaves into Marshank. Damien was the last to enter the Fortress when Golfang ran up to his Commander.

"Shire, I've got shomthing to tell you, privately."

Golfang said panting.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Right as Brome and his friends were captured by the Northland Shrews, Martin, Tungro, Hermaine, and Hanzo were waking up. Folgrim was nowhere to be seen. Martin yawned and streched his paws. He bidded everybeast a pleasant good morning, everyone at the campsite all bid Martin a good morning as well.

"Has anybeast seen Folgrim?"

Martin asked his comrades. Hanzo and Hermaine shook their heads in unison, and Tungro smiled to his left cheek and shook his head.

"I bet you anything, he's hunting for breakfast or for vermin."

"I hope it's the latter."

Martin replied, dusting his tunic off.

Meulo was patrolling the riverbank, munching on a piece of mouse meat and carrying a small net big enough for a mouse, mole, vole, or shrew. The cannibalistic weasel threw the bone into the water and bobbing his head above the water was Folgrim. Folgrim made sure that the weasel didn't see him, so he slowly retreated back into the water. Folgrim placed his pike in the sand and opened his canteen to fill it with the fresh drink. Just as Meulo was filling his canteen a loud blub was heard. Meulo's ears perked up, he dropped the open canteen in the sand, and picked up his pike. He got into a battle stance and scanned the waters for any potential threats. He then noticed his canteen was leaking water, right as he leaned down to pick it up, Folgrim sprang out of the water, and slash Meulo's jugular. The otter then dragged the dead weasel's corpse into the water, and tied his carcass to large rocks, so his body wouldn't float up to the top. Folgrim then grabbed Meulo's pike and canteen and retreated back into the water.

Folgrim made it back to the campsite, with a small net full of fish.

"Morning, everyone, I got us breakfast."

"Welcome back, Fol. Where did you get the net?"

Tungro politely asked.

"I snagged it off of a dead weasel."

"Was the weasel already dead, or did you kill him?"

Folgrim scoffed at his older brother.

"He was already dead when I saw him in my sights."

Tungro returned the scoff.

"By the fur and claw, no vermin is safe when Folgrim's around."

"Not at all, there's enough fish in here for one beast, so I better start roasting."

Folgrim was roasting their breakfast, as he was cooking ther fish. Hermaine and Hanzo noticed they had plenty of scones in ther haversacks.

"You don't need to keep roast those fish, Fol. We've got."

"Plenty of scones in our sacks."

Hanzo continued. Folgrim looked at the twins and chuckled.

"I know, it's just I've been craving fish."

"You can have your fish, and we'll."

"Have our scones."

"Alright you two, breakfast is almost done."

Folgrim called out. As soon as the fish was roasted to perfection, he handed everybeast a fish on a spit. Martin took a bite and spat out a piece of fish bone.

"I do appreciate what you did, Folgrim. But, I'm not too big on eating other creatures."

"If you don't want the fish, I'll take it."

Folgrim said. As Martin passed his fish along, Tungro intervened and snagged the fish from Martin's paws.

"I'll take that, Folgrim's already got three fishes as it is."

Martin saw Folgrim eat the three roasted freshwater creatures, one piece at a time.

"Hmhmhm, you're right, I think I'll have me a scone."

"Suit yourself, Martin, more fish for my brother and I."

Folgrim said with a mouthful of fish."

After breakfast, Martin slung his haversack across his shoulders and was ready to continue his journey. The other beasts there were ready as well.

"Alright, we keep moving North."

"If I may ask, where are we headed?"

Hanzo asked his mouse companion. Martin smile and said.

"We're going to an old friend of mine."

Hanzo smiled at the reply Martin gave him, he was excited to see the beasts he had known before he came to Mossflower Woods. The 5 beasts extinguished the campfire and marched off North.

Back at Elan's camp, he with Gnarlac, Nula, and Jagtooth were eating a pieces of dead roasted bankvole they hunted. Jagtooth, with a mouthful of vole spoke.

"Sho, Sheef. You sheem very deshperate to findng dish Redstone Housh."

"Jagtooth, please swallow your food before talking."

Jagtooth swallowed the piece of meat and continued.

"Was it that Martin fellow?"

Elan's eyes widened, the memories of Kotir flooded back to him.

"Yes, yes it was. I want revenge on that mouse for killing a very important beast."

Jagtooth tilted his head to his left shoulder and asked the anticipated question.

"Who did he kill?"

"A Queen named Tsarmina, after Bane died, she was our new leader. She offering us fame and fortune, as long as we stayed loyal to her, however that dastardly Martin decided to terrorize her and flood her Castle, I was among the few who survive the flooding of Kotir. I had to escape Mossflower so that I wouldn't be slain, now I've returned and I want vengeance upon the beasts who killed my Lord, and drove me out of my home."

Elan stood up and stretched out his paws, he then shouted at the top of his lungs towards the sky.

"Hear me, Martin! You're seasons are up, time to reap what you've sown! It's time for a day of reckoning!"

After Elan shouted at the sky maniacally, Jarka sprinted out of the bushes and trees, like a bat out of hell.

"Jarka, good to see you, did you find anything on your patrol with Meulo?"

Jarka kneeled down, using his pike as a support.

"Chief, I've got bad news. One of Martin's creatures killed Muelo, slashed his jugular and dragged him into the water."

"Which beast was it?"

"An otter, I couldn't make out his face, but it was an otter, no mouse is big or strong enough to pull a weasel into the water, and badgers and are too tall, it was an otter."

"Hmm, more creatures to slay that affiliate themselves with that terror. When we eventually reach them, you will have the honors of killing the otter that did your brother in."

Jarka smiled deviously at what his leader said to him.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Damien listened to Golfang's report on a possible revolution about to happen inside Marshank. The stoat leaned in closer and gave his piece of mind.

"So, Grann, Hojo, and Jaglag are planning on over throwing me and taking over, claiming they're the slaves and I'm not treating them with respect or honor, hmm? Well, tonight, I'm gonna show them and everybeast who associates with traitors and mutineers will be punished."

"Yes, Lord. I will be honored to help you execute those turncoats."

"You don't have to do a thing, Golfang. All you need to do is sit and watch."

Golfang bowed his head.

"Thank you, sire. I'll keep on spying on our traitor and see what beasts he's persuaded in to joining his make believe revolution."

"Thank you, Golfang."

Damien replied, before taking a swig of damson wine. Damien dismissed his searat Captain. Golfang saw Grann recruiting the ferret that Damien threw into the Prison Pit.

Back at the shrews' camp, Brome bargained for him and his friends to be released.

"Listen, shrew. We didn't do anything to you."

"You trespassed on our land!"

"This land doesn't belong to you or your beasts, it belongs to every creature that sets foot on it. Why did you throws those logs at us?"

"You could be vermin spies, I heard Badrang has returned from the dead."

"Badrang's been dead for 18 Seasons, so has my sister, and my friend."

"Well, apparently, Badrang decided to leave Hellgates and return from the grave."

"It's the really Badrang, it's his son, Damien."

Bargah the Boomer squinted at Brome, Brome returned the gaze. Brome then heard both Rose and Felldoh communicating sith him, through his head.

"Brome, this creature is a complete fool. He'll never listen to you with his tiny brain rattling in his thick skull."

Felldoh said, but Rose intervened.

"No, this shrew's stubborn, but keep talking to him, he will eventually listen to reason."

Brome thought about what his sister and friend said, he decided to go with his sister's advice.

"So, Bargah, if you free us, we will help you rid these coasts of Damien and Marshank, once and for all."

Bargah scratched his chin, intrigued by the offer of the mouse.

"Alright, but under one condition."

"Name it."

"I want to be your Second-in-Command."

Brome looked over to Keyla.

"I already have a Second-in-Command, my friend Keyla."

Bargah turned his back to Brome.

"Sorry, if I can't be Second-in-Command, then you will be our prisoners forever."

Keyla looked Brome straight in the face.

"It's alright, Brome. I can step down."

"Are you sure?"

Brome asked his waterdog companion. Keyla nodded at Brome's question.

"Yes, what's more important, keeping my title, or ridding Damien of the Northern Coasts?"

Brome turned his attention to Bargah and sighed.

"We have a deal, you will be my Right Paw Beast."

Bargah smiled and ordered his shrews to unlock the large cage, and to release each beast one at a time. The shrews allowed their new allies to get accustomed to who the shrews were, and even let them eat lunch and supper with them. Day turned into night and the shrews along with Brome and his company would leave at first light.

Just as Brome and his creatures turned in, The Moon illuminated Marshank. Grann was sound asleep in his tent, when a random vermin soldier ran into his tent.

"Lord Grann, come out here now!"

Grann rubbed his eyes and fastened his weapon's belt on. The rat stretched his paws and aimlessly wandered out of his quarters. Suddenly, Grann was overpowered by two ferrets, they conked him on the head, and stripped his dagger off of him. The two vermin dragged Grann toward Damien. Damien stood by a fire with his arms crossed and a scowl across his face. Grann knew this was his fate, a merciless death.

"Down on your knees, rat."

Without any hesitation, Grann did as he was bid. He looked to his left to see Hojo, Jaglag, and a few of the mutineers, and to his right was the ferret.

"Anybeast who is loyal to me, crawl on all four and beg for mercy, except him."

Everybeast on all fours began to crawl like babes, as they moved forward they all grovelled and pleaded to be spared. Their whimperings and whining made Damien smile.

"You see, Grann. These creatures are all loyal to me, and only me. Looks like your "Captains" have sold you out, like you sold me out."

Damien said gritting his teeth. Hojo and Jaglag looked at Grann shamefully, they didn't say a word. The stoat Commander walked up to Grann and unsheathed his sword. Fear enveloped Grann, and hot tears streaked down his whiskers, chin, and cheeks.

"Puh-puh-puh-please don't, ki-ki-kill m-m-me. I pro-prom-promise to never be-tray you, a-a-again."

Grann blubbered out, however crying wouldn't help the traitor. Damien kneeled down and smiled at his former companion.

"If you le-let me l-l-live, I can, can, can work as a sl-slave, in the co-com-pound, I'll work for, for, for my f-f-food. Won't that be, be, be ni-nice?"

Damien stood up and answered at grovelling foe.

"It might, but on the otherpaw, if I imprison you, starve you, of enslave you, you will have an even deeper hatred towards me. We don't want that."

Damien lifted his sword over his head, Grann's eyes widened with fear.

"No please, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

Grann shut his eyes tightly, waiting for his last moment. He shot one eye open and saw Damien sheathing his sword.

"Bless your heart, sire. I promise to never betray you or your horde again."

"Well ain't that sweet."

Damien said under his breath, the stoat walked over to the weapons cache and picked up a small club, he walked over to Grann.

"I don't accept your apology."

Damien said to Grann. Grann screamed to be spared.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Whack, thwack, squelch! Those were the sounds as Damien brutally killed Grann by smashing his skull in. Grann's body was twitching, Damien had soaked the club in blood, he sat down on a log and pointed the blood soaked object at Hojo and Jaglag.

"You two, clean that mess up, throw it in the ocean."

"Yes, sire!"

They both said in unison. Hojo and Jaglag lifted their dead comrade and tossed him off of the cliff dwellings and into the ocean. Grann's dead carcass was floating out to sea. Hojo and Jaglag returned and they kneeled to Damien's footpaws.

"Listen here, you two. If you want to earn my respect, you will be my new slaves. That goes for all of the creatures thst tried to revolt against me."

The creatures still kneeling agreed in unison.

"Good, Falos, lead our new slaves into the compound.

"With pleasure."

Falos said with a smile upon his face.

"The rest of you, get back to bed."

The morning sun came up, Brome and his comrades, along with Bargah and his shrews were ready to march to march to the Gawtrybe camp. Brome knew they were a tad bit short on beasts, and the Gawtrybe had enough fighters and warriors to match Damien's army. Brome and Bargah were leading the march, Bargah place a paw on Brome's back.

"Be careful, many beasts have gone missing in these woods."

"Missing? I've travelled these woods before."

"A lot can change, we have to mind for cannibal lizards, giant birds, and colossal snakes."

Grayhound stepped into the conversation.

"Stick close to me, and I'll make sure those lizards, birds, and snakes are ripped to pieces."

"Thank you, Grayhound. If we all stick together, we should be fine."

"Agreed."

As the groups walked through the woods, they heard noises such as trills and cawing. Brome and Bargah drew their swords, Grayhound, Keyla, Vinsar, Celandine, and Grejor readied their weapons, tightly gripping them in their paws. Just as the groups were standing back to back, yellow beady watched them from the cover of the foliage. Then all of a sudden, large sticks and staves whacked the Noonvale Warriors on their heads.

At the Gawtrybe camp, Asukka ran into his father's hut. Wakka was an old and wise squirrel, he wore a feather cloak and two sashes, one across his shoulder, the other across his waist. The Chieftain of the Gawtrybe walked with a cane. Wakk saw his son enter.

"Hello, my son. The tribe has missed you, where were you?"

Asukka thought up a lie.

"I was hunting for food in the forests, I tracked the prey but could keep up with it."

"Oh, what was this animal you were hunting?"

"It was a lizard, one of the frilled kinds. It was scurrying around on all fours, flicking it's tongue and doing what it did best. So I slowly drew my bow back and the lizard saw me and vanished into thin air. I tried to track it, but it was too quick."

Wakk sat down and leaned forward on his cane.

"Thanks for the story, now the truth."

It was no use lying to Wakka, he had been around for many a Season. Asukka sat down facing his father.

"I was at Marshank, I heard rumors that Badrang had a son named Damien and I wanted to slay him."

"Did you?"

"I would have if I could. He was too quick for me to kill, and too strong."

Wakk threw some tinder into the fire. The flames danced as the wood and kindling crackled.

"Asukka, you have a lot to learn before you become a seasoned warrior, like I was."

"I am a seasoned warrior, at Marshank, I killed two of Damien's guards."

"Killing creatures and picking fights with them isn't what I meant. You have to be ready to take a life, but it's also how you treat other beasts. I learned that 18 Seasons ago when I met Martin and Rose."

"Martin, as in Martin the Warrior?"

"Yes, Asukka, he was the one who slayed Badrang and freed the slaves, now Badrang's son has returned to finish what he had started."

"That's why I went their to put an end to their evil plan."

"You were a fool to go alone, thank the Seasons Damien didn't kill you where you stood."

Asukka stood up and just as he was about to leave the tent, he turned to his father.

"He did say, if I ever returned his archers would turn me into a pincushion. Well, he'll be the pincushion when I'm done."

Brome regained consciousness and noticed he was tied to a large oak tree. His sword was nowhere to be seen. He looked around to see if anybeast was with him. He looked to his left and saw Keyla regaining himself, then looked to his right to see Vinsar regain himself.

"Psst, Keyla, Grayhound, are you two alright?"

Brome whispered.

"Oww, my head. Never been better."

Keyla replied.

"If I could just get my claw free, I might be able to break these ropes."

Grayhound stated. Brome looked over to his badger companion.

"Not right now, Grayhound. We need to think up a plan."

Brome said to the striped warrior. He looked over to Keyla. He had a very important question to ask the otter.

"Keyla, you and Felldoh were slaves at Marshank before I even got there, did you see Badrang's son?"

"Aye, I did. About 24 seasons ago, when I was a young otterpup. I saw a female stoat accompanying Badrang, she was his mistress, she was usually seen holding a baby stoat in her arms. These two creatures were a sign that Badrang wasn't completely evil. But, Tyrants are cold, heartless, and have no remorse for anybeasy except their own cowardly hides. Badrang thought he was going soft, and he decided to banish his mistress and their infant son from Marshank, so that he could rely on us to build his Fortress."

Said Keyla, now Brome knew more about his enemy.

"I wonder what had happened to Badrang's mistress?"

"It's unknown, some say she died in wilderness by many things, starvation, dehydration, weather, or was slain by somebeast."

Grayhound freed his index claw from his right paw.

"Now that you two are done jaw banging, I've got my claw free."

"Now I have an idea. Slowly cut the rope with your claw, I'll distract their leader."

Brome quietly stated. He saw the rest of his friends, they were being dragged out into the open, the lizard that Brome assumed to be the leader wore a dock leaf cloak and the hides of his victims. Brome then took a quick glance at Grayhound who was still working on cutting his binds.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Brome, Keyla, and Grayhound saw Celandine, Vinsar, and Grejor, along with Bargah and a small group of shrews being lined up to be slaughtered.

"Let me go, you wicked reptiles!"

Celandine screamed as she struggled with her binds. The cannibalistic lizard tribe were poking the poor beasts with their spear handles.

"You slimy slithertails!"

Vinsar snapped, a green and yellow lizard whacked Vinsar upside the head with his pike handle, the blow was so hard, Vinsar stumbled around as small droplets of blood trickled down from his forehead to his chin. Grayhound's eye twitched and his fangs started to bear. The prisoners were then forced to kneel, the lead lizard nodded, and one lizard wielding a stone dagger casually walked up to a shrew, and slit his throat. Brome's eyes widened with horror, how could anybeast murder a creature with his paws bound behind his back? Brome gritted his teeth, he clenched his paws, and scrunched his face. The three beasts that were forced to watch as their friends and new allies were forced to die, writhed in anger. Then something snapped, Grayhound started seeing red. His mouth foamed, and he snarled. The badger broke through his binds as if they were parchment. He raced to the lead lizard, the leader of the tribe screeched out orders.

"No you don't!"

Grayhound shouted as he chased the lizard, he grabbed Brome's sword and in one swoop, he chopped the lizard's head clean off. The lizards in the tribe saw their leader's head roll, Grayhound turned himself around and stared directly into the faces of the scarred lizards, the lizards looked into the badger's eyes, it was like looking into the face of death. However, the tide turned when more lizards came out from the bushes and the trees. The swarmed on Grayhound hitting him with stones, and sticks. Grayhound threw the sword towards Brome, he freed his paw and slashed through the bindings. He then ran clutching the sword in both paws, he hacked and slashed through the lizards attacking Grayhound.

"Thanks, Brome Voh."

"You can thank me later, right now, we've got to free our friends from these vile creatures."

"Agreed, you free Keyla, and I'll free the others."

"Deal, let's do this."

They both shouted the old war cry.

"Fur and freedom!"

Brome sprinted towards Keyla, as two lizards approached the helpless otter. Brome slashed through the lizards and freed Keyla. Grayhound grabbed his battle axe and started cleaving through waves of lizards, he then broke the binds of Celandine, Vinsar, Grejor, and Bargah. Eventually, everybeast were free from their binds, they all grabbed their weapons, and were ready to fight, however, there were too many of them. That was until everybeast present, friend and foe heard a cry.

"Krreeaah!"

Everyone, looked up to the sky, they saw the silhouette of a hawk, the predator bird swooped down and pierced 1 lizards with its sharp beak. The hawk went in for a second dive and grabbed a small group of lizards in its talons, the hawk landed and turned around, it spread its wings and cried out its fearsome shriek.

"Caaaw!"

This made the remaining lizards scared out of their wits and they scurried away. Brome and his company walked up to the tall hawk.

"Thank you for saving us."

The bird spoke in a heavy Northland accent.

"Ah, jus' doin' mah duty, wee lad."

"You come from the Northlands. South from us but still, nice to make your acquaintance."

"You as well."

Brome shook the bird's wing.

"So tell me, mr. uhh?"

"Strypper, me name's Strypper, and don't you fergit it."

"Alright, Mr. Strypper. What brought you up here?"

"Well, me mousie friend, I'm on a mission, to rid the land of a stoat named Damien, he and his horde of cutthroats, plunder through me nest, killed me sweet bonnie wife, and me eggchicks too."

"We too are travelling to stop Damien once and for all, maybe we can team up, we may need a beast who is capable of flight."

"I would be happy to oblige you, me friend."

"Thank you, oh and my name is Brome Voh."

Back at Noonvale, Sharon was sitting with Laycee, and her leverets. Sharon sat in a wooden rocking chair, nursing Rose.

"You seem to be a bit worried, wot. Is something troublin' you?"

Laycee asked her mousemaid companion.

"Oh, heheh, sorry, I was thinking about Brome and all of our warriors. I have a terrible suspicion that one of ours might not make it back."

"Oh come on now, old girl, you seem to worry top much, wot."

Rose cooed as she suckled on a bottle of milk. Sharon looked down at the daughter of Patriarch and Matriarch of Noonvale.

"You have a point, old friend, let's see how Ballaw and Rowanoak are doing."

The two got up and left the cottage, the strolled to Ballaw and Rowanoak's cottage, as soon as the pair opened the door, they saw a bedridden Rowanoak, her breath was labored, and her fur was grey.

"Thank you, for coming, it seems her condition has worsened."

Ballaw explained. How could this be, even though she needed a wheelchair, Rowanoak seemed to be chipper this morning. Rowanoak weakly lifted her right paw, and she spoke in a raspy voice.

"Ballaw... when is, Brome... to return?"

"I'm not certain, Rowan Old Oak."

"Hmmhmm. They're probably already at Marshank dealing with the evil vermin."

"I do hope so, Rowanoak, dearly do."

Laycee kneeled down by the foot of Rowanoak's bed.

"Scuse me, ma'am, but is there something I could do for you, some scoff, a drink?"

Rowanoak smiled at the eager haremaid.

"No, I'll be okay, I've got Ballaw, your dad for that."

Laycee stood up.

"Well then, I shall leave the two of you alone."

"Please, stay, even though I am bedridden, that doesn't mean I don't want you to stay."

Rowanoak weakly said.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was late noon at Marshank, Keller and his aids were preparing lunch for Damien and his hordebeasts. They were making pasties from the gull and gannets that were slain by the vermin. A weasel guard barged into the kitchen and prodded Keller with his spear handle.

"When lunch gonna be ready?"

The weasel said impatiently.

"It won't be ready for awhile, now be patient, and let me finish cooking."

The weasel gritted his teeth and spoke in a threatening manor.

"I'll have you know, Damien put me on making sure lunch was to be done, and he said I could do whatever I wanted if you and your aids didn't hurry it up. I may just whip you with my spear handle, of something else like a switch."

Keller balled his paws, anger was seen in his face.

"What I can recall, Damien said he wouldn't allow you to beat the slaves, unless they got out of line, I don't think he minds a little late lunch."

The weasel snarled at Keller.

"Well, I do. I want my vittles now!"

The weasel guard knocked Keller on his bottom with his spear. A dormousemaid ran up to the weasel, she charged at him with a ladle, but the weasel overpowered her and backpawed her. The vermin guard stood over Keller, with his spear pointed at the mouse's neck.

"I don't think Damien will miss you, goodbye."

Before the weasel could deliver the final blow to Keller, a loud thud from the kitchen door was heard, it was Damien, and he had his sword unsheathed and in his paws.

"Damien, Chief, I was just..."

"Shut up, nimrod."

"Yes, Chief."

Damien placed his sword in the sand and leaned on the blade, while wrapping his left arm around the weasel's shoulder.

"I was just, making sure your cook was just getting lunch done."

"Oh really, because what I saw was that you were about to kill my cook because lunch was going to be a tad bit late."

Damien starred directly into the weasel's eyes, the vermin shudder and swallowed many times before speaking.

"I-I-I-I, s-s-s-sorry, Damien."

Damien gave a warm smile on his face.

"May I see your dagger?"

"Sure, Chief, but why?"

Damien's face went from warm and friendly, to cold and cruel. He stabbed the weasel through his jugular, and leaned in to whisper.

"I don't accept your apology."

Copious amounts of blood fell from the weasel's neck, he tired to stop the bleeding, but it was no use, the vermin collapsed and die. Damien shook his head in disappointment.

"Such a shame, I had to put down another one of my very own beasts."

Keller and his aids watched in horror as they saw a beast die in front of their very eyes. Damien looked at his cook and smiled.

"Keller, don't mind the mess, after you get lunch done, I'll make sure my beasts clean that up for you."

"T-thank you, sire."

Damien looked over to see the horrified expression on the dormousemaid and mole's face.

"On second thought, I'll have that rotting corpse out of your kitchen's pronto."

Damien called for Hojo and Jaglag. He commanded them to carry their dead comrade out of Marshank and thrown into the sea, just as they did for Grann. Jaglag complained to Hojo as they hauled the weasel out of Marshank and into the sea.

"I can't believe, we are doing this again."

"Quiet, Jaglag, or the Chief'll have our guts for garters."

"I'm just sayin', if Grann were still alive, we'd be treating the slaves like, well you know, slaves!"

"I dunno, I think the Chief is doin' a pretty fine job, hehe."

"Easy for you to say, mushbrain."

"Hey, I ain't no mushbrain. I may be slow at times, but that doesn't make me a mushbrain, you're alway complainin', maybe this life is good for us, you really need to settle down."

Jaglag gritted his fangs and snarled at Hojo, the skinny weasel dropped the legs of their dead comrade and lunged at the fat ferret with a rusty dagger. Hojo dropped the upper half of the dead weasel, his arms were ready to catch the weasel. Jaglag landed into the arms of Hojo. Hojo had a tight grip on the weasel, with all his might, Hojo squeezed and flexed his arms until a loud crunch echoed through the area. Hojo had killed Jaglag, but as soon as Hojo threw the other dead weasel off of him, he saw the dagger handle protruding from his sternum. Hojo struggled to get up, he dragged both corpses to the rocky cliffs. The fat one's eyelids began to droop.

"No, I must... I must..."

Those were Hojo's last words before plunging into the sea with the bodies and Jaglag and the weasel.

Brome and Keyla were preparing a campfire, as they were doing that, the two asked of their new companion, what his home was like.

"My home, is perfect, the summers are nice and long, the winters are bracin', and it's high up, so I can see anybeast, friend of foe."

"Our home at Noonvale is quite nice as well, the summers are long and warm, there are flowers of every color, and it is very secret."

"Too bad Martin isn't with us."

Keyla said letting out a heavy sigh.

"I know, but he's with us in spirit."

Keyla smiled to his right cheek.

"I suppose you are right, Brome."

Brome smiled and nodded to his otter comrade.

"Of course I am."

Then they heard rustling in the bushes and shrubs, everybeast accountable stood up and readied their weapons. The mysterious figures coming out of the foliage were Grayhound and Vinsar.

"I say, you chaps seem to be eager to skewer somebeast and what not."

Vinsar said as he carried a bundle of wood for the fire. Grayhound chuckled and spoke.

"These three are definitely warriors, they sprung up and readied themselves for battle."

Brome sheathed his sword and blushed.

"Oh, well, you know."

Vinsar and Grayhound threw the wood into the fire to keep it warm.

"Celandine and Grejor are on patrol, they should be back here in awhile."

Grayhound stated.

"I feel we are getting closer to Marshank."

Said Brome as he watched the blaze dance on the crackling wood.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gonff, Columbine, and Gonff II gave each and every Redwaller a hug goodbye.

"Where are you off too?"

Germaine asked her old friends. Gonff stepped towards her, his chubby stomach jiggled.

"Off to St. Ninian's Church. I feel like Redwall is getting a bit crowded these days."

Germaine smiled at her potbellied friend.

"I understand, Gonff. Would you and your family like some food for your travels."

Columbine stepped in.

"That would be lovely, Mother Abbess."

"I'll have Goodwife Stickle prepare something for you three."

"Thank you, Germaine."

Gonff said with a smile upon his face.

A bit later, after Goodwife Stickle had made the Gonff Family their meals, all three waved goodbye.

"We'll write, and we'lll visit you, thank you for your hospitality!"

Gonff shouted. Germaine stood on the ramparts onlooking her friends leave. A tear dripped from her eye and fell on her whisker. Bella placed a friendly paw around her Abbess.

"Is everything alright, Mother Abbess?"

Bella asked in a concerned voice. Germaine wiped the single tear and smiled at the Badgermum of Redwall.

"Oh it's fine, I'm just a bit sad to see three of our oldest friends leave so suddenly."

"Don't fret, Germaine. They'll be back, I can feel it."

"Thank you, Bella, you are a good friend."

At Martin's camp, Tungro and Folgrim kept guard, night was just about to fall upon the creatures, they saw as Hanzo and Hermaine were fast asleep. Martin watched as the campfire slowly died away. The mouse warrior used his haversack as a makeshift pillow and rested his head and eyes. Folgrim saw the three peaceful creatures and then looked to his brother.

"Hmhm, you think we should be going to sleep?"

"Not yet, we here on guard duty, since this is vermin country."

"That is true, and this camp needs it's otters to help protect it."

Folgrim said as he scratched his nose.

As the otters kept guard, Nula the rat watched from a distance, he chuckled as he slunk away from the otters and back to his camp.

Elan awaited for his spy to return with the news. He saw as Nula returned back to the camp.

"Make your report."

"Well, sir. Martin and his friends are just a short hike from us."

Elan took a bite of roasted sparrow, he spat out a few feathers.

"Ptoo, really now, this is good news."

"It is very good news, I propose we go back there and as they wake, they see a nasty surprise."

The pine marten stood up and placed a gentle paw on his spybeast's shoulder.

"You've done well, Nula, eat and rest, tomorrow as the beasts awaken, they awake to the nightmare of their lives."

"Thank you, Chief."

Away from the fire, Jagtooth, Gnarlac, and Jarka sat, sharpening their weapons. Elan waked over and kneeles down to his other fighters. Before Elan could speak, Gnarlac butted in.

"We're gonna go to Martin's campsite and slay them."

"Very good, Gnarlac, very good indeed."

Jagtooth clattered his teeth.

"I'm extremely excited to skewer somebeast with my blade."

"And you will, Jagtooth, in due time. But now we rest up a bit before we commence the attack."

Elan said to his comrades.

"Jarka, you will get your revenge, I can promise you that."

Jarka smiled deviously at his Chief.

"Thank you, Chief. I will make sure I do it slow."

"As slow as you like."

Tungro's eyes became heavy, he leaned on his spear. Folgrim saw his brother and stated.

"Why not take a seat on the log, I'll keep guard."

"No, I'm fine, we both promised Martin we'd both keep guard, and I intend on keeping that promise."

Tungro yawned.

"Tungro, you're tired, take a seat, I'll be fine on my own."

"Are you sure?"

Tungro asked his more experienced brother.

"Yes, now relax."

Folgrim said in a stern voice. Tungro complied and he took a seat on the log, he rubbed his paws together and kept them near the fire.

"How I would love to be back at Redwall in a nice cozy bed."

"You can leave if you like, but I don't think Martin would like it."

Folgrim chuckled. It was rare for Folgrim to show other emotions than serious and angry.

"Since were both on guard duty, let's both sit down."

Tungro said. Folgrim sighed and he sat on a log near Tungro.

"You may wish to be back at Redwall, but I love being out here."

"Don't remind me, I know."

"Heheh, honestly, we should be getting to sleep, no vermin would mess with us, I can promise you that."

Tungro scratched his nose and responded in a skeptical tone.

"I don't know, most vermin attack when warriors such as ourselves doze off to sleep."

Folgrim nodded. He opened his haversack and munched on a scone, he threw another one to Tungro.

"Here, eat, this'll keep our energy up."

"Thank you, Fol."

Tungro started nibbling on his scone.

"You know what sounds good right now, hot pepper stew with onions, potatoes, and leeks."

Tungro said as he snacked on his scone. The thought of a home cooked feast infested their minds. Hot root pepper stew, strawberry flan with meadow cream, blueberry, raspberry, and blackberry scones piled high on a silver platter. Trifle with a medly of berries in it, piping hot apple pudding, summer salad, mushroom and leek pasties, strawberry cordial, elderberry wine, and all sorts of teas. Folgrim rubbed his stomach and licked his lips.

"All that wounderful food, stop it, please stop it."

Folgrim pleaded. Tungro smiled and chuckled under his breath. Both Folgrim and Tungro were dozing off to sleep, it seemed the scone acted more as a sleeping agent than a picker upper. Just a little aways from the two otters, Elan and his band of cannibals crept up behind them. Elan drew his dagger, he silently walked up to Folgrim and placed the blade near the otter's neck. Folgrim awoke in surprise.

"Oh no, what have we hear, two guards sleeping on the job, that doesn't go well, especially when vermin are out and about."

Jarka drew his dagger, and placed the blade near Tungro's jugular. Jagtooth, stood over Martin, he woke the mouse warrior up by placing his left footpaw on his chest. Hanzo and Hermaine were rudely awakened when Nula and Gnarlac used their pikes to prod the twins. The rat and fat stoat smiled wickedly at their captives.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everybeast at Martin's camp that was being held hostage tried to reach for their weapons, but the vermin holding them prisoner whacked their paws away. Gnarlac shook his head.

"Naughty, naughty."

Folgrim clenched his teeth, his weapon was just out of reach, if he were to grab it, his throat would be slashed. Elan leaned near Folgrim's ear.

"Here's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna kill you and your friends, we return to were you came from, and we kill everyone back home, sound good?"

Folgrim's breathing became labored, his tone of voice was writhing with hatred.

"You cowardly scum, sneaking up on woodlanders such as us and making sure we don't have a chance to fight back."

"You sometimes, have to play it safe. Wait when your enemy has his back turned, then strike."

Elan chuckled out loud, he pressed a tad bit harder on Folgrim's throat.

"That weasel by the riverbank, the one I slayed, it me, only me."

Jarka twitched his face and bared his fangs and spoke in a hateful tone.

"You killed my brother?"

"Yes, It was me, only me."

"Well then, how about I kill your brother, slowly and painfully. You what they say, an eye for an eye."

"Haha, go ahead, I wanna make sure Martin watches as we skin his friends alive."

Elan stated, Elan started to have a bit of a giggle fit, this was the perfect opportunity for Folgrim to counter attack. He leaned in and threw his body weight at Elan, the pine marten stumbled a bit with his snout bleeding. Folgrim's neck was cut, but luckily he wasn't fatally injured. Folgrim sprang up, he punched the pine marten straight in the mouth. Elan stumbled at bit more, before regaining himself and counter attacking the otter. Jarka, Gnarlac, Nula, and Jagtooth were eager to help, but Elan signalled a paw to keep where they were.

"Don't worry, I've got him, he's gonna feel so much worse now!"

Elan said as he landed a punch to Folgrim's stomach, this made the otter stumble a bit. Elan used this opportunity to kick Folgrim in the chest, causing him to fall on his tail. Elan then landed another kicked to Folgrim's face. Folgrim was in a daze, he wiped the blood from his snout. Elan kneeled down on Folgrim's chest, pinning the weakened otter. He placed his dagger right at Folgrim's throat.

"You didn't put up a fight, wow, you woodlanders have gotten soft, it could be that your comfy and cozy behind your walls at the Redstone house? I'll make sure you get back home, with your heads mounted to pikes, starting with you."

Elan leaned closer, he took the dagger off of Folgrim's chest and whispered.

"I'm gonna cut your head off nice and...!"

Folgrim quickly interrupted Elan by biting his jugular. The otter had bit down on the pine marten's jugular so hard, he ripped it out. Elan displayed a look of surprise. The vermin leader clapsed his neck with both paws, attemting to stop the bleeding, but no avail, the blood kept spraying and flowing. Folgrim threw the dying pine marten off of him. The vermin holding Martin's friends hostage watched as their Chief slowly died and agonizing death. Next, it was Gnarlac's turn, Hermaine jumped up and thrusted the pike in the stoat's fat belly. The fat vermin coughed up blood, Hermaine used all of her strength to cause the stoat to fall on his face, driving the pike further into his stomach. Tungro grabbed the dagger from Jarka's paws, he sprang up and slashed the weasel's throat. Hanzo kicked Nula off of him, he grabbed a large rock and began bludgeoning the rat with it. Jagtooth saw he was outnumbered, he picked up Martin and pressed the dagger on Martin's throat.

"I'll kill him, I will kill him!"

Let him go!"

Tungro shouted. Folgrim got up, he spat fur, skin, and blood from his teeth, he skillfully twirled the dagger that once belonged to Elan before being slain. Jagtooth threw Martin too the ground.

"Get away from me, you savage!"

The fox cried out, before the fox could run off into the woods, Folgrim pulled Jagtooth by the tail, and started stabbing the lanky fox repeatedly in the stomach. Folgrim kept stabbing his nemesis in the stomach until the fox's tunic was soaked in his own blood.

None of the beast who killed the vermin had gotten a wink of sleep, they dragged the corpses of Elan, Gnarlac, Jarka, Nula, and Jagtooth by the river.

"These waters are infested with pike and all sorts of predatory fish, let the fish give them a proper burial."

Tungro said, Tungro and Folgrim hoisted Elan's dead body in the water, it bobbed in the clear river. Martin helped Folgrim toss Jagtooth in the river. Hanzo and Hermaine hoisted Nula's body in the river. Tungro and Folgrim hoisted Jarka's body, and it took at least three beasts to hoist Gnarlac's body in the river. The five dead vermin floated down the river for a short while, until they were dragged under by the pike Tungro had stated earlier.

"Now, on to Noonvale."

Martin said, everybeast nodded and they gathered their things.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Night fell upon Marshank, Damien and Falos stood on the ramparts watching as their workers constructed the gates. The Commander's Second-in-Command leaned closer to the tall stoat's ear.

"I'm gonna go out and hunt for some more slaves."

"Alright, but be careful, take a few of my best trackers, and arm yourselves if you get into trouble."

Falos saluted and ran down the wooden stair. He gathered a few weasels, ferrets, and rats to go with him. Falos grabbed his bow, a quiver of arrows, and a broadsword in his belt. As the fox left, he saw Damien and Golfang standing on the Main Wall, looking up at the starry sky.

"Don't worry, Chief, I'll bring you a whole passle of slaves, so that Marshank can be finished quicker. Let's move out."

Falos said to his trackers. The fox with his weasels, ferrets, and rats marched into the woodlands. Damien had confidence in his Right Paw, but his Left Paw was skeptical.

"I hope, Falosh and the othersh don't run into trouble."

"Falos is a fox, crafty, and an excellent marksbeast, he'll have my passle of slaves, just wait and see."

Golfang mumbled under his breath as he descended the stairs.

"I hope sho, he may have gotten himself into a shticky schituation.

At the Gawtrybe camp, Asukka entered his hut, he gave his wife, Kijja, a kiss on her cheek and placed his hands on her belly, she she pregnant. She was wearing a a dress with a hawk feather in her braided hair.

"When I'm Chieftain, I'll make sure our creatures live in peace, and that no vermin try and enslave or kill us."

Kijja smiled and laid her head on the burly squirrel's shoulder.

"I know you will, Asukka."

A Gawtrybsman squirrel ran into the hut.

"Asukka, I've got bad news, not far from here are one of Damien's lot, and they're almost near a campsite, and the creatures at the campsite are Brome and Keyla."

"Brome and Keyla, my father's old friends. Well lead the way."

The squirrel nodded and both warriors ran out of the hut.

Vinsar and Grejor had gotten a fire started, Vinsar rubbed his paws togethers to keep warm.

"What a beaut of a night, eh chaps?"

"It sure is a nice night, Vin. Hey, got any more scones?"

Grejor asked his floppy eared comrade. Vinsar threw a scone at Grejor, and the squirrel caught it in both paws.

"Hmm, mmm, mm, good scoff, wot, your lovely wife makes the best blackberry scones, don'tcha know."

"Hehe, thanks, you flopeared foodbin."

"Hey, less of the flopeared and more of those scrumptious scones."

Celandine and Brome watched as their two best friends shared a moment and ate their scones. Brome's smile faded into a sadden scowl.

"What's wrong, Brome?"

Celandine asked her young Chieftain.

"I have a suspicion that one of us not might make it back to Noonvale. Maybe a few."

"Oh no, please don't say that, your minds just playing tricks on you, that's what, we're all going to return to Noonvale, just you wait and see."

Brome looked directly at the squirrelmaiden.

"I don't know, something in my bones is telling me that one of us, isn't gonna make it back."

"Oh, Brome, stop being such a worrywart and have a scone."

Celandine said in a cheerful mood, as she handed him a scone.

"Thanks, Celandine."

As the 4 friends shared their moment, hiding in the shubbery was Falos and his trackers. Falos unsheathed his sword and pointed at two searats.

"You two, you'll flank them from behind, and you three weasels, cover me, I'm going in."

Falos' ordered. The five vermin nodded and ghey quietly got into position. Falos was closest to Celandine so he decided to use her as leverage to get Brome and the others to surrender. The vulpine Captain snuck up from behind the squirrelmaiden and grabbed her. He lifted her up, placing the blade of the sword at her neck.

"One move, and this little lovely, doesn't squeak again!"

Brome's sword was just out of paws length, he would have to leap to it, but if he did, Celandine would die. Falos had his left arm tightly wrapped around Celandine's upper body. He pointed his broadsword at Brome.

"You, mouse, give me your weapon. Do it nice and slow."

Brome had no choice but to give what the fox demanded. Damien's Second-in-Command put his sword back in the scabbard and snatched the Evening Light out of Brome's paws. The blade's beauty shined like a million diamonds. Falos was staring at the weapon in awe. He lowered the blade, which snapped him back to reality.

"Now, you four are coming with me back to Marshank, you'll be helping us build a gate and expand the Fort."

Falos said as he still held onto Celandine. Asukka and his fighters were getting closer to Brome's camp. As they hopped from branch to branch, treetop to treetop, they saw Falos holding Brome hostage.

"Ready, let's charge!"

The Gawtrybe shouted out their war cry.

"Gawtrybe fight, Gawtrybe fight!"

Falos looked up in the night filled forest in confusion.

"Now what?"

This gave Celandine the perfect chance to escape, she bit down hard on the fox's forearm, causing it to draw blood. Falos stumbled for a bit, and shouted.

"Kill them, kill them all!"

The 2 rats and 3 weasels came out of the bushes and started firing arrows at the companions. Then the sounds of stampeding could be heard, it was Bargah and his shrews.

"Let's give them what they deserve!"

"Hoy!"

The shrews cried out. Falos' fangs were baring and he slunk off into the forest, he was able to get back into the cover of darkness, but that didn't help him, because Grayhound towered over the fox with his battle axe ready.

"Hey, fox."

Grayhound whispered to Falos. Falos turned around to see the hulking badger, and before he could react, the badger warrior drove his single bladed axe into the center of Falos' skull. Falos' eyes twitched, his muscles contracted. He was making gurgled grunts. Shunk, Grayhound pulled the large weapon from out of Falos' skull. The fox died just as the axe had gotten pulled out. The 5 vermin saw as Damien's Right Paw was slain, they tried to make a retreat but, Asukka jumped on one of them and drove his tomahawk in their necks. The rest of the Gawtrybe and shrews had finally rescued the 4 and they were back on their paws.

"Thanks, friends."

Brome said as he retrieved his sword from the clutches from the dead fox. He sheathed it back where it belonged. He could see Marshank in the distance.

"Now, we head off to Marshank."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sharon, Laycee, Ballaw, Pallum, Teasel Teaslepaw, Urran, and Arayah stood by Rowanoak, the poor elderly badger's condition worsened, she couldn't lift her head up, and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Brome loves her very much. It will devastate him when he finds her like this."

Sharon said as a single tear drop ran down her cheek.

Brome lead the march to Marshank, he was accompanied with his comrades as well as 50 shrews, and 5 Gawtrybe squirrels. The slaves of Marshank were still constructing the gate but they quickly stopped when they saw their rescuers. Golfang saw Brome and his warriors with weapons in paw, determined to kill the vermin and destroy Marshank once and for all. Golfang raced down the wooden stairs and ran into the longhouse. Damien was eating a piece pf roasted gannet.

"Golfang, what brings you here?"

"Shire, a moush, and other beashtsh have arrived, they looked like they're ready to shtart a war with you."

Golfang said as sweat dripped from his forehead. Damien threw the piece of gannet onto a plate, fastened his scabbard to his belt and raced out of the longhouse before Golfang. The stoat and the searat jogged up the flight of stairs to the ramparts. Damien saw Brome's militia.

"So these are the creatures, that have come to slay me and my beasts?"

Brome cupped his paws around his mouth.

"Damien, son of Badrang the Tyrant, I have come for you. You and your vermin have 2 options, surrender and never show your hides here, or stay and die."

Brome announced to the brown furred stoat. Damien breathed in sharply and leaned on the battlements.

"I have more fighters at my command than you, mouse. Tell me what's your name, since you already know mine?"

"My name is Brome Voh, Chieftain and Warrior of Noonvale, and the bringer of your death if you don't cooperate."

Damien chuckled under his breath, he paced around for a bit while telling the mouse warrior his plan.

"I don't know what kind of lies and half-truths you were spoon fed as a babe, but I will tell you the honest truth, I came here to fortify this abandoned place, expand it, and make it a walled community, I am going to show the world that vermin and woodlanders can co-exist, there is no need for bloodshed. Not all vermin are bad, yeah, I may be a monster sometimes but sometimes you have to in order to keep the beasts that hold dear to you safe and sound. You and I are on opposite sides of the spectrum."

Strypper walked up to the front and said his piece of mind.

"Ya cringin' coward, you lie so ya don't have tah fight, eh?"

Damien stopped pacing and he leaned on thd battlements.

"Is that the hawk, who's family I killed?"

Damien asked. Strypper cried out.

"Aye, you murdered them in cold blood, ya did!"

Damien shook his head and clicked his tongue in disagreement.

"Brome, you wanna know what really went down with me and that overgrown buzzard? As my creatures and I were camping in the snow tundras on our way to here. This bird and his entire family swooped in and started killing my creatures with no remorse and no hesitation, so I had to return the favor, I ordered my archers to shoot them down. After my archers had killed the birds we were running low on food, so we had to eat them to survive."

Damien said to Brome, Brome clenched his paws on his sword hilt and drew it, pointing the blade right at Damien.

"That's a lie and we all know it, vermin. You hide behind your guards and walls because your a coward and a liar!"

Brome shouted out at Damien. Golfang gritted his fangs at the warriors at the bottom.

"All thosh who inshult Damien will..."

"That's enough, Golfang, I can handle this."

Damien interrupted his comrade.

"By the by, where is my fox, Falos? Is he alright?"

Brome stared at Damien with hateful eyes, not saying a word, he hower, signalled a paw, and Grayhound showed up with the corpse of Falos over his shoulders. The striped warrior threw the fox's carcass on the ground for everybeast to see. Damien's eyes widened when he saw the huge gapping hole center of Falos' skull. His bottom lip quivered and his paws balled into fists. Damien's breathing became labored and anger enveloped him. His most loyal Captain and best friend was killed, Damien was on the verge of commanding his archers to take the first shot. Before he could do that, Bargah, and his shrews aimed their bows and they fired the first shot, followed by Asukka's warriors, and lastly by Brome's. Damien and Golfang ducked down, the stoat then shouted the commands that his beasts were dying to hear.

"Return fire, kill them all!"

The sentries and archers that were posted on the walltops nocked their arrows and fired back at Brome, Brome had no sort of cover so they had to retreat back into the woods, the battle was still present, Brome then shouted out to his archers to wait until the vermin popped their heads up to fire at them. The same went for Damien's beasts.

"Shire, we need to get you outta here!"

Golfang said over the sounds of arrows flying over their heads.

"No, we make a stand, once they've run out of arrows, they charge us, when it's safe enough have my best fighters and warriors armed to the teeth with spears, javelins, pikes, swords, battle axes, and shields. We need to protect Marshank, ourselves, and our slaves."

Damien said to the cowering Golfang. Golfang's face went from scared to determined.

"I will do ash you ashked of me."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The arrows were still flying hither and thither, and Damien along Golfang were unable to move. Damien looked to his right side, he saw a few archers fall victim to Brome's archers' arrows. The same went for the beasts at his left.

"Anybeast who is still alive, cover Golfang and I!"

Damien shouted, the archers on Damien's side nodded and they kept firing arrows nonstop at Brome and his comrades so that Damien and Golfang could get away. The two races down the steps and ran behind the longhouse. Both vermin were panting and out of breath.

"Shire... what... do we do?"

Golfang asked his master. Damien drew his sword from his scabbard.

"This is what we do, we kill each and everyone that is attacking us, no quarter!"

Damien shouted with outstretched paws. Damien carefully peered from behind his cover.

"The arrows are still coming, Golfang, you take anybeast you like, leave the mouse to me."

Damien said watching the missiles fly hithet and thither. Golfang drew his twin long daggers and smiled.

"It'sh be awhile shince I shaw shome action."

Brome drew his sword and shouted at the top of his voice.

"Everybeast, when the arrows stop flying we surround the Fortress, climb the walls and destroy that evil place once and for all!"

Brome, Keyla, Grayhound, and Vinsar waited in the front, while Celandine, Grejor, and Bargah waited in thr back. Asukka and his fighters kept firing arrows at the vermin. Until, the Gawtrybe archers were completely out of arrows. The son of the Chieftain drew his stone tomahawk and readied himself.

"What are we waiting for, let's do this!"

"Right, for fur and freedom!"

Brome shouted. Everybeast on his side, repeated the old battle cry. Asukka lead the assault on the West Wall, and Bargah lead the assault on the East Wall, leaving Brome to storm the center. The woodlanders charged in, weapons in paw and teeth exposed. The beasts defending Marshank grabbed spears and swords, and readied themselves for a fight to the death. Bargah and a few of his shrew comrades gave Strypper a large net so the shrews and any other beasts on the Eastern Wall could climb up, on the opposite wall, Asukka and his Gawtrybe warriors didn't need a net or ladder. Asukka was the first to climb up and over the wall, he drove his stone hatchet into a rat's shoulder and then slashed a ferrets neck with it. He pushed both vermin off the ramparts, making sure they died from the fall. Golfang ran to the center of the courtyard, and spotted Asukka.

"You, time to die, shquirrel!"

"You first, rat!"

Bargah and his shrew had made it over the walls and began slaying beasts with their sabres. A rat named Belo drew his rapier and gave Bargah the Boomer an icy cold stare. He spoke in a nasily voice.

"Graah! Prepare to die, shrew!"

Belo shouted, Bargah grabbed the hilt of his sword with both paws, and got into a battle stance.

"Don't you know who you are messing with, rat! I am Bargah the Boomer, leader of the Northland shrews and best swordsbeast in all the land!"

"We'll see about that shrew!"

The shrew and the rat lunged at each other, their swords clashed, the sounds of steel scraping on each other sung throughout the night, Belo stepped back a pace and jabbed with his rapier. Bargah quickly sidestepped and retaliated, Belo parried his opponents attack. Bargah jumped up and slashed downward at Belo's head, but Belo blocked the tiny sabre with his thin sword, nobeast would best him!

"I was just toying with you, time for me to slay you!"

Belo shouted. Bargah gave his enemy a toothy grin.

"As for you!"

Bargah chuckled. Belo lunged out at Bargah rapidly slashing his rapier and the shrew.

Asukka jumped down from the ramparts, and landed feet first on the ground. The 2 opponents eyes each other, an icy stare was their only way of communication. Asukka paced around his enemy, Golfang did the same, they circled each other, scanning which body part to go for. They lunged at each other simultaneously, stone axe and twin daggers clashed. The 2 stepped back and continued their dance of death. Golfang leaped in at Asukka and slashed at the squirrel's underbelly, but Asukka quickly jumped back and swung his axe in retaliation! Unfortunately for him, Golfang blocked the attack with ease. Golfang kicked the squirrel in the chest, Asukka stumbled a bit before gathering himself, the Gawtrybe squirrel was getting winded, how could anybeast best him? He saw Golfang getting tired as well.

"Ready to give up,rat?"

"Not quite, shquirrel, you?"

"Never, I never rest in the middle of a warzone."

"Well, neither do I!"

The 2 beasts on opposite sides resumed the brawl, Golfang jumped up and kicked Asukka straight in the face. Blood splashed from Asukka's nose and lips and the warrior of the Gawtrybe fell on his tail. Golfang kneeled down on his fallen foe, placed one of the blades he used on the squirrel's throat and smiled, this was it, Asukka would finally be bested by a lowly vermin!

"Get ready to die!"

Golfang whispered. The rat's ego was his downfall, for Asukka still had his paw clenched to his axe. Right as Golfang was about to deliver the final blow, Asukka quickly sat up and drove his axe into the ribcage of the searat! He then pushed the mortally wounded vermin off of him, he pulled the axe out of his enemy's ribs. Just as Asukka was going to deliver the final blow, Golfang put his left paw in surrender.

"Wait, wait, shpare me, and I won't harm another creature ever again."

Asukka denied his enemy's request to live, the squirrel drove his stone hatchet straight into the evil ones skull, ending Golfang's wretched existence.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bargah and Belo's duel was getting more and more intense, Belo kept hacking and slashing at the shrew, but Bargah stood his ground and kept on blocking and parrying the attacks. Belo's anger was personified through his attacks, he wanted to win, he needed to win. Bargah, sweating profusely kept his composure and kept on blocking and dodging the attacks.

"Aagh! Die, die, die!"

Belo screamed as he kept on slashing at the shrew. Bargah didn't say a word, he kept a level head and was still on the defense. Soon enough, Belo's attacks became lighter and ligher with every slash, and soon enough the rat could barely even hold his rapier. The sweat on the rat's face plastered his whiskers and fur, this was Bargah's plan, to tire out his opponent sp he could proceed with his attack, the shrew Chieftain took a few pace back, he gripped his sabre's hilt with both paws and charged at the winded rat. Belo held his rapier with both paws, ready to impale the shrew warrior, as soon as the shrew jumped in the air, Belo pointed the thin blade right at the tiny woodlander and the poor creature was impaled by his enemy's blade. Bargah let out a gasp for air, the rat leaned in and told the fallen warrior.

"I'm better than you."

Without warning, Bargah drove his small sabre into the chest of Belo, playing right into the vermin's ego! Belo gasped in pain, before falling with his enemy. Bargah's eyes started to flutter and they slowly started to shut, the warrior's last were.

"Thank you, Brome."

Brome was easily dispatching Damien's vermin left and right, the wretched creatures were not a match for Brome Voh or his sword the Evening Light. Brome panted, his chest swelled in and out, blood dripped from his sword, his eyes were red, like thst of the bloodwrath, this Brome wasn't Brome at all. In Brome's mind, it was the Ghost of Felldoh, that was slaying these vermin left, right, and center.

"By the fur, it's been awhile since I've been able to kill a beast!"

Felldoh laughed as he swung his arms, holding an imaginary sword. Rose stepped in and gave her thoughts.

"Not all of them need to die, we just wound them until they yield."

"Are you joking, these vermin are apart of Marshank, they all need to die! Especially Damien the Beastslayer, son of Badrang the Tyrant?"

Felldoh questioned. In the physical world, Damien stepped into Brome's view, his cloak fluttered in the night breeze. The 2 started circling each other, getting ready to fight.

"Your comrades killed my Second and Third-in-Commands. You're killing my warriors, and now you are going to kill me."

"Your reign of terror ends here, Damien!"

"You haven't seen what I am capable of."

The two sprinted forward, clashing their broadswords with each other's. Damien thrusted his blade forward, but Brome parried the stoat's attack and returned the same attack. Damien's reflexes were lightning fast, he could predict Brome's next move.

"Tut, tut, you're gonna need to do better than that to beat me."

Taunted the burly stoat, as he waved his left index clae in front of the enraged Chieftain of Noonvale. Brome shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Arraw! Damien!"

The young Cheiftain of Noonvale was enveloped by rage he started slashing at Damien blindly. Damien's lips curled into a devious smile, he wanted this to happen. He wanted Brome to get anger, and he got his way. Damien jumped back a pace, and with both paws swung his sword upwards, he forced Brome's blade to fly from his paws, but the mouse was still determined to beat the stoat. Unfortunately for Brome, Damien performed a roundhouse kick in the air, and knocked the mouse on the ground, his snout and lip were covered in blood. Damien placed his right footpaw on Brome's chest.

"Sorry, you've got only yourself to blame."

Brome closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate, that was until Grayhound came to his aid! Grayhound pushed Damien off of Brome with his axe handle. Damien growled in frustration, before retreating away from Grayhound and Brome.

"Come back here, you sniveling coward!"

Brome shouted, Grayhound signalled for Keyla and Celandine, to get Brome away from the fray and to safety. Keyla nodded, he and Celandine helped Brome up and they escorted Brome behind the walls of the longhouse. Brome saw Keller cower in the far corners of the house. Brome walked up to the mouse.

"What's wrong?"

"I cannot stand the sounds of warfare and bloodshed. It makes me sick to my stomach. All those creatures at each others throats, why can't woodlanders and vermin just live in harmony? Why must we choose to be against each other, why?"

Brome kneeled down, and placed his left arm around the cowering woodlander's shoulder.

"I am not certain, I do know not all vermin are evil coward, but Damien stole you and your friends from your homes, put in slavery, and forced you to work. Nobeast should be shackled and whipped for the leisure of others."

Keller looked Brome straight in the face.

"Damien did steal me and my friends from our village, but he never whipped us, he had me make meals fpr him, his horde, and his slaves, all he wanted to do was make a walled community for everybeast, woodlander and vermin alike to get along."

Brome cocked his eyebrows in puzzlement, Damien had said the same exact thing, maybe the stoat was telling the after all?

Outside, Grejor and Vinsar stood back to back, staves tightly gripped in their paws.

"Ready, ol' chum?"

"Ha, I was born ready, rabbit."

"Steady on, you walloping treejumper, I am not a rabbit, I am a hare!"

Vinsar swung his staff right at a weasel's jaw, a loud crack echoed through. Grejor jumped up and whacked an ermine right in center of his forehead, the 2 comrades kept battling the vermin, wave after wave after wave, the foebeasts were defeated. Grayhound chased after Damien, the hulking badger swung his axe high, and shouted the mighty battle cry.

"Fur and Freedom!"

Damien dodged the attack and ran up the flight of stairs, up top to the ramparts, but Grayhound was still on the stoat's tail. Damien fsces his opponent and started trembling.

"Please, spare me I promise to never steal or kill again!"

"To late for that, you cringing coward."

Grayhound said as he lifted his axe over his head ready to swing. When the axe was brought down, Damien exposed his cowardice as nothing more than an act, he fooled the great stripedog! Damien sprang up and slashed the axe out of Grayhound's paws, Grayhound stumbled for a bit, he clenched his paws and lunged forward, the 2 held the sword by the hilt and they struggled to to keep it center. Damien saw the blade inch its way towards him and his eyes widened with horror. With all his might, Damien tried to keep the tip of the blade from touching his chest, but his strength was not enough to overcome that of a badgers. The blade's handle protruded from Damien's chest, he slowly looked up at Grayhound, Grayhound then delivered a nasty punch to the right side of Damien's face. Miraculously, Damien was still alive, however the blood was draining from his body like a river, he knew he was going to die. Which on the wooden floor of the ramparts. Damien subtly drew a dagger from behind his cloak, Grayhound propped the dying stoat on his footpaws, and was about to deliver a second punch. Damien used the last of his strength to push the dagger straight into Grayhound's neck. Damien gave a weak smile to Grayhound.

"You may have gotten me, but if I go down, I take the beast who has slain me."

Damien gasped out. With every bit of strength pouring out of Grayhound, he lifted the stoat by his neck, and threw him over the side of the wall, Grayhound watched as Damien's body, landed on the sharp rocks and into the ocean. It was done, Damien was no more.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Everybeast, yield!"

A rat shouted, he was among the first to see Damien get slain. The battle came to a halt, the surviving creatures from Damien's horde, quickly dropped their weapons and raised their paws up in surrender. Brome and Keller exited out of the longhouse, they both saw what had become of Marshank, woodlanders and vermin alike laid dead, Brome saw Grayhound stumble and fall down the ramparts stairs. Brome sprinted towards his dying comrade, Grayhound was clenching the side of his neck with his left paw.

"Brome, I'm not gonna make it."

"No, Grayhound, your mum will be upset when she finds out you were slain, I can't lose another friend to this place."

"Brome Voh, stubborn beast, I have accepted my fate."

Grayhound whispered as his eyelids became heavy.

"Thank you for this wonderful and exciting life."

Those were the last words Grayhound spoke before peacefully entering an enternal slumber. Brome looked up at the surrendering vermin.

"All of you vermin have 2 options. 1. you keep fighting us until you die, or 2. you walk out of Marshank in a single file line, and never harm another creature ever again."

Brome voice was stern, the surviving vermin from the battle knew he meant those to be their only 2 options, a skinny rat slowly walked into Brome's sight.

"We will take the second option."

"Alright, none of you are allowed to pick up your weapons and I want a single filed line."

Brome commanded. The rat nodded, and he rounded up the vermin. As the vermin marched out of Marshank, the ferret, the same one that was thrown in the prison pit, and tried to rebel against Damien, glanced over his shoulder. Keyla strolled up the creature. The ferret abruptly stopped the line, Keyla readied his staff.

"What is the hold up?"

Keyla asked his foe, the ferret bared his teeth. He lunged out at Keyla, knocking the otter down. The ferret then snatched a spear from the ground and charged at Brome.

"For Damien and Marshank, the mouse must die!"

He shouted, Brome drew his sword and ran the blade through the ferret's stomach, he died shortly after.

Sharon and Tullgrew sat on a tuft watching the clouds roll on by. Sharon cradled baby Rose, as the tiny infant played with the rim of her skirt.

"You silly little one, that's for wearing, not playing."

Sharon said to her daughter. Tullgrew had Martin and Jewel nestled on her lap.

"This morning breeze feels so relaxing."

"Yes, but it would be more relaxing if our husbands were here."

"Don't fret, Sharon, your Brome will return, I know it."

Tullgrew said. Sharon gave her friend a faint smile. Then, Sharon and Tullgrew heard the sounds of distance thunder.

"Strange, I think I hear thunder?"

Tullgrew questioned. How could there be thunder, if there wasn't a cloud in the sky? That what they thought until they saw a dust trail coming from the passage to Noonvale. Sharon clasped her paw around her mouth and began shedding tears of joy.

"It's Brome, he's back!"

She exclaimed, the mousewife ran as fast as her footpaws could carry her. She ran smack dab right into the arms of her husband. Vinsar reunited with Laycee.

"Ooh, I missed you sooo much!"

Laycee exclaimed as she began smooching her husband's forehead and cheek. Vinsar laughed in embarrassment. Pallum and Teasel gave the returning heroes hugs and pawshakes, all beasts mingled amongst each other, until Tullgrew asked the devastating question.

"Where's Grayhound?"

Brome became silent, and the rest soon followed.

"Grayhound was slain, by that wretched Damien."

"Oh no."

Teasel gasped as she clasped her paws to her muzzle.

"But, he did take that scoundrel with him, I know for a fact that Grayhound is in the Great Forest, while Damien is at Hellgates. Where is Rowanoak, she's going to be devastated, when she finds out her son was slain."

Laycee walked up to the young Chieftain.

"Yes, um, about that."

Brome sat right beside the elderly badger, holding her paw.

"I'm proud of you, Brome Voh, you were able to come out of your shell, defeat Damien, and free the slaves from the evil place."

"Well, technically, your son was the one who slayed Damien, I just helped rough him up."

Brome said trying to not to cry.

"Brome Voh, I am not like the seasons I cannot live forever, we all must live and eventually die, I lived a long and happy life, and I would love to see you one last time with a great big smile across your face."

Brome wiped his eyes and gave a sniffle.

"I love you, Rowanoak."

"I love you too, Brome Voh. Now chin up, my friend this is a time for celebration, not mourning."

"But, you won't be able to enjoy it."

"Oh you, where I am headed, everyday is going to be a celebration and a feast, I'll send my regards to Rose, Felldoh, and Grumm for you. Now, I am at peace."

The old badgermaid whispered as her paw went limp, everyone present gasped, and Brome started shaking Rowanoak, seeing if she would wake. Ballaw placed a paw around Brome's shoulder.

"I'm afraid, Old Rowanoak has gone to the Great Forest."

Brome wiped his eyes. He then stood up.

"My fellow beasts of Noonvale, this feast will be in the honor of Grayhound and Rowanoak!"

He shouted, and everybeast gave out a hearty cheer. That night, friends of old and new sat along side each other, and dine on the finest vittles Noonvale had to offer. There was mushroom pasties, oatmeal and blueberry scones, strawberry tarts, triffles, flans, and plenty of cider, fizz, and cordial to go around. Brome sat up and raised his tankard.

"To Grayhound and Rowanoak!"

"To Grayhound and Rowanoak!"

Everybeast repeated as they clinked their cups together. Ballaw, Laycee, and Vinsar piled their plates full of food, ready to gorge themselves. Brome laughed at his friends, he then glanced over to Sharon who was spoon feeding a pasty to Rose. She blew on the piping hot content and put the spoon in her daughter's mouth, the baby mouse's eyes widened with excitement, she wanted more. Brome scooted on over to Sharon, and rested his head on her shoulders.

"Our daughter is destined for greatness."

"I know."

"Pa-pa!"

Brome's eyes shot open, he then sat up straight. He motion a paw for everybeast to be silent.

"What did you say, love?"

"Pa-pa!"

Brome jumped up in excitement.

"Oh thank the Seasons, her first words!"

Everybeast laughed and applauded the Voh family. Everyone continued on with the festivities, Brome saw Keller and his creatures getting ready to leave. He ran up to them.

"You're leaving so soon?"

"Yep, our village is still out there."

"Aww, couldn't you stay for one night here?"

Brome pleaded. Keller looked at his woodlanders then back to Brome.

"Alright, just one night."

"Thank you, Keller, thank you."

The festivities ran late into the night. The next morning Brome saw a letter on his night stand.

" _Dear, Brome, thank you so much for liberating me and my creatures from Fortress Marshank, even though Damien never whipped of beaten us, we were under constant fear that if one of us were to get out of line, he'd take his frustration out on all of us. I appreciate you and your creatures giving us such great hospitality, we will do the same for you when you travel to our hidden village. You've shown me to be stronger and more diligent. Now, if a vermin wants to try snd enslave me and my beasts, we will fight them back. I plan on taking up fencing, and maybe some paw to paw combat training. Thank you for everything, Brome Voh._

 _Sincerely, Keller"_

Brome smiled and placed the farewell letter back on his night stand. Brome still saw Sharon and Rose sound asleep. He smiled at his 2 lovely mousemaidens.

1 Season had past and Brome was tending to his floweres, Rose was starting to walk. Rose waddled up to her father.

"Papa, papa, somebeast here for you."

She stated. The beast came into view, and Brome instantly knew who he was, it was Martin. Brome sprang up and ran up to his old colleague and gave him a big hug.

"Martin, how are you?"

"Brome, I am well, you've grown into a strapping young mouse."

"Thank you, so what brought you here to Noonvale?"

"I just wanted to see an old friend of mine, and catch up."

"Well about a Season ago, I had to travel back to Marshank."

"Why, what happened?"

The 2 mice sat down in the shade.

"Apparently, Badrang had a long lost son, and he was trying to finish Marshank, and conquer the Eastern Coasts. Luckily, me, Keyla, Celandine, Grejor, Vinsar, and Grayhound along rest of the Gawtrybe and shrews helped us, what about you?"

"For the past 19 Seasons, I've been at a place called Redwall Abbey, it's like your Noonvale, only it's surrounded by four tall walls so that no evil vermin can get it. We have an Abbess, who is the leader of our Abbey, but Redwall is run by all honest and good woodlanders."

Brome took a sip of water, as Martin told his tale of defeating a wildcat queen's army, travelling West to get aid from Boar the Fighter, and how he forged a new blade for Martin. Brome was intrigued by the story Martin told him. The 2 laughed and continued to catch up.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

20 Seasons went on by, Brome and Sharon were older and wiser, and Rose grew up to be a fine young mousemaid, as well as the Chieftain's wife. The elderly Brome placed his arms in his wide habit sleeves, and looked down on Laterose's grave.

"Hey, sis, it's me, Brome. i just wanted to see how you were and how the Great Forest is."

The old mouse was conversating with himself. He placed a wreath of wild roses at the base of Laterose's tombstone.

"Your niece made that for you, I knew you would like it."

Brome gladly whispered as he slowly got up and waltzed back to his cottage.

At Redwall, Martin was on his deathbed. Abbess Germaine, well in her late Seasons held the paw of her dying comrade.

"I want to thank you, Germaine, Columbine, Bella, and everyone else for sticking with me, you are all true friends."

"Shh, shh, it's alright, Martin rest, you are at peace now."

Martin certainly was, soon enough the mouse's eyes dropped slowly as the light in them dimmed, he had just died. But his spirit lived on, the Ghost of Martin awoke, and he saw Rose, dressed in a beautiful white gown, and her hair wasn't in a ponytail, but long curls. She outstretched her paw and she helped the mouse up.

"Care to dance?"

She asked, and Martin obliged. The two started to slow dance, Felldoh and a few other deceased creatures watched as Martin and Rose shared their moment. After their dance, Martin saw the mourning creatures of Redwall.

"It will be hard to leave them, however, I will watch over them and give them advice when the time is right. Now, let's go to Great Forest."

Martin said, has he grabbed Rose's paw and they walked into the light.

"Goodbye, Redwall."


End file.
